Persona 4:  Shadows
by Wesson
Summary: Seta and Yukiko decide to leave Inaba behind and elope without telling anyone.  But the Midnight Channel and their shadow-selves are not through with either of them yet.  And this time, they aren't safe outside the television.  Souji X Yukiko.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: It's been a while since I've done fanfiction so I may be a little rusty. This story deals soley with Persona 4 and focuses mostly on the protagonist and Yukiko. I'm using Seta as the main character because Yuu's personality from the Anime doesn't fit my story. Forgive me if his character isn't very true though, there isn't a lot of research on Seta's personality. Chapter one is mostly set up, It's not my favorite but the next one should have more action.

This story is rated teen but I try to keep with the dark tone of the game, so it's not for kids.

Thank you very much for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei Persona 4 or it's characters.

* * *

><p>Act One...<p>

"I don't care where we go! Anywhere's fine! As long as it's not here, I don't give a damn!"

-Yukiko Amagi

* * *

><p>120

It was a mild winter for Yasoinaba; hardly any snow had fallen. Shoiji Seta enjoyed his walk to the Amagi Inn despite the ups and downs of the streets. He was pretty nervous; he was constantly fixing his hair and black school uniform, which was pretty futile considering he had to repeat the ritual every time the wind blew.

Seta was a third year. He had come to Inaba to spend a year with his uncle and despite a string of high profile murders, he managed to enjoy every day of it. His year in Inaba wrapped up with the arrest of a deranged police detective for said murders, and soon after he had to say good bye to all the friends he made. He also had to say goodbye to an adventure too mind blowing for him to remember clearly. He was sad, but his frown quickly spun around when his work-addicted parents sent him back to Inaba to finish his last year of high school.

And he did. In fact, his second year in the sleepy town went by quicker than the first. But now it was coming to an end, he and his classmates Youske, Chie and Yukiko were set to graduate very soon and go their own ways. Seta himself felt intimidated to think about the university he'd be attending back at his old city. His parents had enough money to put him through college twice. This fact had a huge part to play in what he was about to do.

He walked up the empty steps of the Amagi Inn and peeked inside. Because it was an off season, the lobby was empty save for Yukiko's mom, Rin. She was all alone at the check in desk wearing a blue and white kimono. She spotted him before he could step inside.

"Shouji-kun?" she asked, "Please come in, what are you doing sneaking around? You're not a stranger."

"Rin-san, didn't mean to hide from you."

He walked in and looked around at the traditional Japanese decorations. Rin closed the thick record book she'd been writing in, "If you're here to see Yukiko, she's cleaning the dining room."

"Thanks, is she alone?"

Rin gave him that mother's look.

"No, I mean, that's not what I meant."

"I know, "said Rin laughing, "Please, she'd be happy to see you."

[] [] []

Shouji walked the wooden Inn halls counting the squeaks in the floorboards. He spied a young woman's silhouette from behind the dining room door.

He walked in, "Yukiko?"

Her Kimono was bright red and her shiny black hair glowed in the sunlight when she turned to meet him.

"Shouji-kun!"

"Wanted to stop by, things are going to get busy with graduation coming up."

"I know, hard to believe it's been three years already. Chie has been so depressed."

Shouji laughed, "She really that sad to leave Yasogami?"

Yukiko picked up a few empty dishes, "No, she can't pass any of her college entrance exams."

Seta wanted too laugh at that too but held it in, "While we're on the subject…"

"Yes, you told me you scored a great college, congratulations."

She continued to clean up. Shouji bit his bottom lip and took a seat on a pillow, "And what are your plans?"

"Oh, haven't changed. I've decided to take over the inn. I know I've been going back and forth with it and…I know my tactless fan-girl shadow-self said I didn't want to take over the Inn, but I think it's the right choice."

Shouji nodded half heartedly. There was a long pause while Yukiko carried on her job, she really was a woman committed to her responsibilities. Shouji's emotions started flaring. In the two years he'd known Yukiko, he felt his heart go through a number of phases. He knew her heart had done the same, but now two years had passed. He knew where his heart was, but not where Yukiko's was.

Shouji took a deep breath, "Come with me."

Yukiko stopped right in the middle of moving a gravy lamp. Shouji felt the sweat down his brow, what was he thinking saying that so suddenly?

"W-what?"

"I said…come with me. You're smart enough to get into college."

Yukiko finally faced him, "That's…t-that's… called."

"Eloping, I know," Seta got up, "Your shadow didn't lie. I know there's a part of you that doesn't want to inherit the Inn. I know there's a part of you that wants to leave Inaba. And there's a big part of me that wants to see you turn loose that amazing personality on the world."

Yukiko forced a laugh despite turning pale, "You've been practicing that one, haven't you."

"It was a long walk up here."

"Shouji-kun, I've spent a lot of nights thinking about leaving but my mind always comes back to Inaba. This is my home."

Shouji felt himself crashing and burning. Before coming to Inaba he had never even kissed a girl, and now he was considering eloping with one. And now that his plan was failing, he felt the urge to run away as fast as he could in embarrassment.

Yukiko could notice his distress. She walked over and gently hugged him, "Shouji, you know I love you. But I want to stay here."

Shouji knew there was nothing he could say once Yukiko set her mind on something, "I understand."

The moment was right for a kiss, so without delay, Yukiko closed her dark eyes and showed off her soft red lips. Seta bent in. Suddenly, the sound of a plate shattering outside the door ruined the moment. Seta looked around, "Did you drop something?"

Yukiko's brow contorted, "Oh no!"

Rin Amagi stumbled in with a terrified look on her face.

"Mom?" Were you outside?"

"I was bringing you some tea when I…when I…"

She threw her hands up in rage and stabbed a finger at Shouji, "How dare you! You think you can just walk in the front door and take my daughter away!"

"Rin-san it's not what it looks like. We were just talking."

"Well you might be used to getting what you want in that sink-hole city called Tokyo, but here in Inaba boys are expected to act like gentlemen."

"Mom!" Yukiko interrupted her but it was short lived and defused by and soft slap across the face, "Don't interrupt me!"

Shouji scowled, "You hit her?"

"Stem the attitude or I'll do the same to you. Now get out."

Shouji's skin burned, the last person he wanted to fight was Yukiko's mother. Most of his friends considered him the leader during their Midnight Channel adventures, but in reality confrontation always put a knot in his stomach.

This time was no exception. Yukiko started to cry, she back up into a corner.

"Listen!" Seta boomed.

"I have no reason to!"

"I don't care! You're going to listen to everything I have to say!" Shouji opened his mouth to rebut but he was cut off.

Yukiko, in a fit of grief, managed to say what Seta had been praying for, "You've ordered me around for the last time! I'm going with Seta to the city! I'm going to college!"

Rin was speechless. Shouji didn't know what was more of an impact, what she said or the fact that she raised her voice to her mother for the first time.

She took Seta's hand and pulled him from the room. He didn't look back.

[] [] []

Outside, the wind was blowing harder.

"Yukiko, hang on a second. I'm sorry. If you don't want to do this, just say so. I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to."

She wasn't facing him; her red kimono was flapping in the fall wind.

"The boys always called you "The Amagi Challenge" at school. Because they knew you weren't like other girls, you couldn't be won over with sweet talk."

Yukiko turned around and her face lit up with resolve, "You're right," she took his hand, "I'm going to Tokyo with you, and It's because I want to. I want to get out of this town. I want someone to take me away from this place, while I still have the chance."

Shouji couldn't deny the happiness he felt, but there was also a sense of responsibility that was bearing down on him like a train.

"Okay," he said, "Let's go."

"This is going to be a huge responsibility for both of us."

Shouji understood. Behind them, a sobbing Rin Amagi stumbled to the Inn doors. She now looked exactly how any mother would look if they were losing their daughter to a boy: Heartbroken…and scared.

Shouji felt a surge of confidence as he took Yukiko in his arms, "Let's go."

Yukiko smiled wide. She was shaking, Shouji could tell. So was he.

[] [] []

Two months later…

3/5

Tokyo. Aside from Yukiko almost passing out upon exiting the train, everything went perfectly. Shouji had spoken with his parents but naturally they weren't very interested in his life. He said he was going to college with a friend and they signed off on it. Shouji suspected that even if he had told his parents this friend was a female of his age, they would have still paid for his apartment on campus.

Shouji had already gone over his first semester schedule. At Yasogami he had taken some economics classes at Youske's suggestion; he liked them and figured that'd be the direction for college. Yukiko was still finding her way but somehow she managed to score an internship for a trading company.

Shouji and Yukiko watched the door to their first apartment swing open. It had a new smell to it, and although small it was perfect for just two people. They turned on the lights and walked around in silence.

Finally, they looked at each other and smiled. A playful Yukiko pulled him onto the bed to roll around and laugh.

"This is so cool!" she beamed, "It's so Spartan I feel like a common person now!"

Shouji's smile froze as he tried to find a compliment in that. She was used to rich living; maybe this was cool to her because it wasn't lavish.

Shouji crawled over Yukiko and looked out the window. Their university was in the distance.

"I'm home again!"

"Are all the buildings in Tokyo this tall?"

"Pretty much," Seta got up and turned on the television. It was the news and to his relief, the same weather lady he watched as a kid was still on.

"I want to make you something to eat just like in high school, "Yukiko said while wiggling out from under Seta.

"Yukiko-san, it hasn't been _that_ long since high school."

The sound of pots and pans resonated from the small kitchen. The news was pretty generic, a couple of robberies, a drug bust, the story about a police detective who committed serial murders in a rural town. Shouji smiled upon seeing that one, Tokyo News wouldn't even call Inaba by name.

"How did Chie take the news about us?"

"Expected. Don't worry, I told her I was leaving by myself. Nobody knows about our relationship."

Shouji lay back in bed, "I'll take the floor until a two bedroom apartment opens up."

"Well thank you. Do you like your curry with miso or soy sauce?"

Shouji went to answer but thought about it hard. Yukiko's cooking was improving but it had been a while since he tried the latest version.

"Uh…surprise me."

A few minutes later, Yukiko brought out two plates of curry. Shouji took the plate while still on his back. He took a bite. And chewed. Yukiko's head appeared rather comically over his own, etched with anxiety, "…Well?"

"Well…" said Shouji nervously.

"Be honest!"

"Okay, okay, it's not too bad…I can eat this."

Yukiko straddled him and took the fork. Shouji couldn't believe it, was she actually going to feed him curry?

"You know this only happens in Anime."

Yukiko put a fork full of curry into his mouth with a smile, "Then pretend this is an Anime."

She pulled the fork from his lips and hovered it threateningly over his face, "No harems though."

"Got it," said Shouji, "Things have been going pretty fast. Are you sure everything is okay?"

"I'd tell you if I was unhappy. Now here, try the pork."

She fed it to him. Shouji's tongue recoiled. If she wanted honesty it could of been a long night.

[] [] []

And a long rainy night it was. Shouji was happy to crawl into his couch-bed but only four hours into the night he woke up for some reason, jostled by a strange noise. His drowsy head couldn't diagnose the source but as he woke, he could have sworn it sounded like…static. He scolded himself, static of a television? The static that appeared before an episode of the midnight channel? Those days were over for good.

He went back to bed, but couldn't fall asleep again. He told himself that the sound wasn't the Midnight Channel, but a sure way to confirm that would be the time. He looked at the clock.

It was 12:01 AM.

Coincidences couldn't be this perfect. Shouji stayed awake the rest of the night.

[] [] []

3/7

Yukiko's internship with a company called Maejima Trading started in the morning, and then from there she had classes. Seta was already at school when she passed through the glass doors of her company's lobby.

She promised herself she wouldn't be intimidated by the city, but the plan had some holes in it. She had traded in her red kimono for an office lady's attire and no matter what she did, she couldn't stop feeling out of place. She smiled at the security guard and made her way to her boss's office.

Her job was simple, take messages, get coffee, and learn what she could about the company. She opened the doors to her boss's office. It was empty, but mammoth with a big glass window on the back room. Despite the insecurity, Yukiko was absolutely thrilled by one simple fact: No one recognized her here. That alone made her thankful she took Seta's hand in this adventure.

The office doors opened and closed, Yukiko caught sight of an older man with hair as thick as his glasses. Mr. Keitaro Suitengu.

"Ah!" he said opening his massive maw, "You must be Yukiko-chan, my new intern!"

"Uh," Yukiko stammered, "It's Yukiko Amagi but…"

"Yeah, you're the girl form Yasoinaba! Welcome aboard!"

Yukiko shook his hand but still didn't think "Yukiko-chan" was very professional way to address her.

"Thank you sir," She bowed, "I'll do my best."

"Oh, I'm sure you will," He took a seat behind his desk, "Your workstation is right over there. So tell me, what brought you to the city?"

"Well, opportunity I guess. I wanted to pull up my roots Suitengu-san."

"I like your attitude already!"

Yukiko took a seat at her desk. There was a lot to take in, she wasn't computer illiterate but they weren't familiar to her. She began pecking at her keyboard.

"I shouldn't get too many calls today so just focus on learning the system, " Keitaro said, "And of course don't hesitate to ask me questions."

Yukiko felt a little better, "Thank you sir."

"Just as long as I get to ask you questions as well, ha, ha!"

That feeling of security walked away as fast as it came, "Um, excuse me sir?"

"You married?"

Now it was running away at full speed, "What?"

"Come on, a cute girl like you, I have to ask."

"Um…no."

"What about a boyfriend?"

Yukiko got up, "I just remembered, I forgot to pick up my ID from security, I'll be back in a second."

She was out in a flash. As soon as she closed the door behind her she ran into two older office ladies. The closest one to her had a head of shiny black hair like her own the second was more petite with a pair of glasses and a perm.

"Amagi-san isn't it? Nice to meet you, I'm Natsumi and the shy one with glasses is Fuyuki."

Yukiko took her hand, "Nice to meet you."

"We need to meet up later; I'm really busy now though. I just wanted to drop you a line about your new boss."

"Oh?"

Natsumi got close to her face and advertised a dead serious look, "If you're in a relationship, don't tell him. He's a creep who gets off flirting with taken women."

Yukiko could feel her face turn to stone. It couldn't be. A trading company with hundreds of executives and she lands the creep? What was this? A Soap?

Her two new friends hurried off. Yukiko shook her head in depression and pulled off the ring Shouji gave her as a graduation gift. Hopefully Keitaro didn't see it already.

[] [] []

Shouji felt like a freed convict once he left the college campus. He was enjoying his classes but they had a tendency to be dry. He fought off the anxiety by telling himself it was only his first day.

While walking down the sidewalk, he wondered if Yukiko was already at the apartment. He really wanted for her to be happy but he fought the urge to call her every two hours asking "Enjoying your day? Enjoying your day?".

There were tons of sounds in the city, cars, people, etc. There was one sound that hovered on the edge of his senses though, one that made him feel nostalgic. It was a jingle, and it was coming from the store beside him.

Shouji stopped, looked up and lit up like a child on Christmas, "Junes?"

It's wasn't as big as the one in Inaba, but upon entering Shouji was immediately familiar with the layout. There was a gigantic banner that read "Grand Opening" over the doorway.

He milled about the place for a while. There was no television department which was too bad. There was a massive grocery department though, and a pretty girl gathering dinner supplies.

Yukiko screamed in surprise when Seta tickled her from behind.

"Gah! Shouji-kun! What was that?"

"Joke, sorry hon."

Shouji didn't see it often but Yukiko had a glare that could disarm a pit bull, "Don't do that again."

"How was your day?" Shouji couldn't stop himself.

"It was…I'll get used to it."

"Pretty neutral response."

"Yes, I thought I'd play it safe."

Shouji tossed something he wanted into Yukiko's basket, "I didn't have a perfect day either."

Yukiko tossed out Shouji's choice, "I don't want a fat boyfriend. I wasn't expecting things to be perfect right off the bat. My boss is a little…and my mathematics teacher is really…"

Shouji's phone began to ring, "Oops, give me a second. Hello?"

"Shouji!" It only took one word for Seta to recognize that it was Yosuke calling him, "Shouji! You busy?"

"No, I'm just shopping right now."

Yosuke knew Shouji was heading back to the city, but he didn't know Yukiko went with him.

"What's up Yosuke?"

There was a long pause, "…Yosuke?"

"Boo!"

Shouji and Yukiko hit the ceiling; Yosuke wasn't in Inaba, he was right next to them.

"Surprise guys!"

"Yosuke-kun? What are you doing here!"

Yosuke was in a shirt and tie, a little too professional for his personality, "Would you believe it? My dad dragged me out here for the grand opening."

He rubbed the back of his head, "I made the mistake of telling him wanted to be floor manager at the Inaba Junes so now he wants me to shadow him and learn what a manager does."

His innocent face landed on Yukiko, "I thought it was you Yukiko-san, what are you doing here in the big city?"

Shouji moved his elbow over her hand, hiding the ring he gave her, "Coincidence."

"Really?" Yosuke mused, "Funny, I've got to tell you about this insane rumor going around at Yasogami, who knows how it started."

Yukiko smirked, "Rise-chan?"

"I've got 1,000 yen on it. They all say you two eloped after graduating and are now living some kind of Manga fantasy. Living with each other, going to school together…"

"Ridicules!" Yukiko blurted out.

"I know! Inaba's princess running off with this dweeb?"

Shouji had thought about hitting Yosuke before but this time the urge was almost overpowering.

"How long are you in town?" Yukiko asked.

"Only today and tomorrow, barring some calamity," He laughed but it trailed off into something more serious, "I was hoping to ask you something. Last night, did your TV do anything funny?"

Yukiko shook her head no; she must have been sleeping deeply. Shouji bit his bottom lip and Yosuke was sharp enough to catch it, "You did, huh?"

"What?" asked Yukiko.

"You think it was an episode of The Midnight Channel?" asked Seta.

"I didn't wake up in time to see. Hell, I thought you had to stare at the damn thing first."

Yukiko's head was flying back and forth, "Wait a second, wait a second, what are you guys talking about? We haven't seen that awful channel in over a year, the murders are over."

"Think we all just miss the adventure a little too much?" asked Yosuke.

Seta tapped his foot and said yes, even if he didn't fully believe himself.

"Stop talking about it," Yukiko demanded, "That's all behind us now, we're got lives to live without persona's, without Midnight Channels, without…"

"Okay, I get it, ugh," Yosuke messed around with his hair, "You're right, what are we thinking. You two carry on, I've got to find my old man. Or else he'll find me."

"See you Yosuke," Said Shouji.

He wanted to discuss the possibility of the Midnight Channel re-appearing with Yukiko but she was already back to shopping.

"Yukiko-san?"

She didn't respond.

[] [] []

That night it rained, but it wasn't supposed to last. Yukiko was in her night gown ready for bed. She was reading wrapped up in her comforter, glancing out the window whenever there was a flash of thunder.

She had hoped reading would clear her mind, but it wasn't working. It had been a couple days since she packed up her life to move in with Shouji. She would have to be unconscious to return to Inaba, but she wasn't convinced of her life in Tokyo. Listening to Shouji and Yosuke get all sentimental about their battles inside the TV made her wonder just how serious Seta was about moving forward.

The boyfriend in question stepped out of the bathroom after a shower, "Still raining?" he asked.

"On and off. It's thundering more than anything."

Seta shrugged and got into his couch slash bed. Yukiko sighed and put her book down, "Seta-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Do you um…" Yukiko couldn't bring herself to say it so she motioned to the empty spot beside her in the bed.

Just as she feared, Seta tensed up, "Thanks Yukiko but I think I'll just kick you all night like before."

During their second year at Yasogami, she and Seta had shared a bed for one night. It was right after Nanako's near miss and they had both discovered how deep their feelings ran. Nobody knew about it. She never told Seta this but she felt herself take the first steps over that girl – woman line that night. But one step wasn't enough for her.

"Seta-kun, can we try again? Don't get nervous, I don't care if you snore or kick."

Seta collapsed into the couch and grinded his teeth, "What about…tomorrow?"

She knew she needed to take that or leave it. Yukiko turned out the lights, "Okay. Good night honey."

"Good night."

[] [] []

3/8

The next day was pretty routine for Yukiko, intership in the morning, classes in the afternoon. Youske was supposed to return tonight but he managed to meet them both for a quick breakfast first.

Yukiko found herself staring out her boss's glass window, looking down at the city. Her desk was piled high with work, but she wasn't one to be intimidated by deadlines. She had faced far worse at her mother's inn.

The office doors opened and her boss, Mr. Suitengu, walked in amid the flashes of cameras. Yukiko almost hit the ceiling, he was fighting off reporters and video cameras, "This interview is over! I'm not going to take this kind of abuse!"

He slammed the doors shut, "My God, do people really believe everything they hear nowadays?" He zeroed in on Yukiko, "Your generation and its technology, you think everything you see on television is true"

"Is everything okay?"

Keitaro lumbered over to his desk, "Nothing outside the usual, lies perpetuated by ex-wife. Do I have any messages?"

"You're 12:00 has been moved to 1:00 and Tokiwa says his flight to India has been postponed again."

"Oh, today is going to be perfect isn't it?"

Yukiko detected a hint of angry sarcasm in his voice so she kept her lips shut.

"By the way, you never answered my question Miss Amagi."

"What question, sir?"

"You married? Have a boyfriend?"

Yukiko remembered what Natsumi had told her and got nervous, was Keitaro really into taken women?

"Well…" Yukiko shook her head of paranoia, "I'm actually here with my boyfriend, Seta Shoji."

"I see…"

The conversation ended. Yukiko felt better; there really wasn't anything to worry about. That feeling shattered like a mirror.

"So, how does a girl your age feel sleeping next to a man?"

Yukiko accidently sent an email before it was finished, what the hell was this?

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, sorry, you haven't slept together?"

"I don't see what bearing this has on my job!"

Keitaro laughed and kicked up his feet, "Calm down honey, I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

"Well it's making me uncomfortable, stop it."

"You seem pretty demanding, what does he think of that?"

Yukiko got up, "I'm leaving!"

She opened the door so angry she worried the heat would melt the knob.

Keitaro wanted to get one last punch in, "So let me get this straight, you love each other enough to elope and get your own apartment but you don't love each other enough to have sex?"

Yukiko's eyes flew open, what hurt her more than her own boss saying such a thing was the truth in it. She looked back and snarled, "This is sexual harassment in its most blatant form! I don't have to take it!" She slammed the door shut.

[] [] []

A disgusted Yukiko got home early and decided to start making dinner for Seta. It was raining harder today than it had yesterday. Yukiko recalled the night she stayed up waiting for the Midnight Channel to come on. She was wearing the same red sailor suit and nylons she did in high school. Not a lot of time passed since then she felt more comfortable in her own clothing.

Shouji opened the door, "Hey Yukiko, wasn't expecting to see you."

"Well I had kind of had a rough day; I wanted to bail as soon as I could. Please take a seat, this is almost done."

Yukiko began setting the table, unable to get her bosses harsh words out of her head. What exactly was Seta's reason for moving in with her?

Shouji managed to eat, study and talk to her all at the same time. He was taking economics but she suspected he wasn't enjoying it. It was still raining when they both decided to go to bed. Yukiko took a quick shower. She hadn't forgotten what Shouji promised.

She took a big breath before stepping out of the bathroom. Shouji was right there cleaning up his books; he stopped dead when he saw her. She was wearing a thin red night gown with a skirt that stopped at her wrists. Her midriff and chest sported only minimal coverage as well.

Shouji laughed nervously, "You remembered what I said last night, huh?"

"Don't get nervous, I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I was just hoping we could use the same bed tonight."

"Well...if it means that much to you," Said Shouji.

The lights went out. Yukiko took the left side of the bed and Seta took the right. A few minutes passed. Neither of them were moving, Yukiko worried this would be a disaster. Then suddenly, Shouji rolled over to her and kissed her on the lips. And it wasn't a high school kiss either, Yukiko could feel the passion. Her world made sense again.

Yukiko slept like a baby despite the heavy rain and thunder. She had every reason to; the love of her life was right next to her. But fate was cruel, had she known what the next few days had in store, she would have hugged Seta for as long as she could.

The young Amagi princess slowly opened her eyes to the sound of television static. Their TV was on.

"Shouji? Shouji?" Yukiko rocked him awake.

"Yukiko?"

He saw the yellow static and sat up fast, "Oh no…"

There was a loud bell, rather like the ones you hear on game shows and in a flash; a person appeared in the television.

It was Yukiko's boss, Keitaro Suitengu. His eyes glowed yellow.

He was dressed in his usual fancy suit, behind him was the set to a low budget game show called "Who's More Pathetic?".

"Hello everyone!" Keitaro boomed with a big smile, "Thank you for tuning in! We hope you enjoy tonight's game of _Who's More Pathetic_!"

Shouji grabbed the remote and tried to change the channel but nothing happened.

"I'm Keitaro Suitengu, your host and only contestant. I'm a big corporate executive; I'm successful, rich and powerful. But would you believe I'm also a divorced dead-beat father too?"

He ran over to one of the contestant booths and rang the buzzer, "Now without delay, let's find out if anyone is more pathetic than I am!"

"Who is this?" Shouji asked alarmed.

"He's my boss at Maejima Trading."

"This…this isn't happening," Said Shouji, "It's been a year, why is the Midnight Channel coming on again?"

On screen, Keitaro ran over to the booth usually occupied by the host, "First question! The new girl from sales is making copies, sticking her ass out like she wants it. What do you do? A. Politely ask her to not tempt you. B. Spank her and ask her to dinner. C. Tell her she's fired unless she makes a few copies of her ass for you?"

Keitaro then ran over to the contestant booth and rang the buzzer, "I know! The correct answer is…C!"

Bells went off and Keitaro won 100 points, "I got it right! And you know what? I actually did that once!"

Seta glared at Yukiko, "This low life is your boss?"

It was time for the second question on Keitaro's episode of the Midnight Channel, "Question 2! Your ex-wife is slamming your with alimony, what do you do? A. Curse her out over the phone. B. Dress the new intern just like her and make her cry. C. Tell the media she's a whore."

Again Keitaro ran over to the contestant booth, "I know! The answer is…B!"

100 more points are added to his score.

Shouji got out of bed and grabbed a glass bottle.

"What are you doing?" asked Yukiko, "You think you can go into the TV and defeat his shadow with a bottle?"

"This channel should be gone! Why is it back in our lives?"

"Last question!" said Keitaro's shadow, "You've just met your new secretary from the countryside."

Yukiko felt a cold sweat on her brow; he wasn't talking about her was he?

"What do you do? A. Stare at her chest all day. B. Ask her if she wants a promotion, wink, wink. C. Ask her if she has made love to her boyfriend yet?"

Yukiko covered her eyes in embarrassment, Shouji had to know Keitaro was talking about her. She couldn't even look him in the eye.

Keiatro's shadow was all excited, "I know this one! It's C!" The bells go off once again, but this time, he doesn't celebrate. In fact, Keitaro breaks down into tears and collapses onto all fours, "I'm pathetic! I'm a loser who harasses women because I…because I hate myself for losing my wife and kids!"

Yukiko and Shouji could only watch. The television went off and their only light came from a streetlamp outside their window. Shouji took a seat on the bed next to her.

"So. Has he made any passes at you?"

"I'd never let him."

"I believe you," said Shouji honestly.

Yukiko got up to make some coffee. There weren't going back to sleep any time soon.

[] [] []

3/9

A very thick fog hug over Tokyo the next morning. Shouji decided to skip classes; he had too much on his mind. The news was on fire, the fog was causing airplane and train delays all over the place, one train even had an accident. Shouji had stepped out to get breakfast and saw a newspaper with a headline explaining Tokyo's shock at such high levels of fog.

He curled up under the kotasu and began drafting one of his term papers. He had almost forgotten about his troubles when there was a knock at the door.

"Yukiko?" He wondered if she was skipping work or something.

He opened the door and found a very bleak looking Yosuke standing there. He cut right through the formalities, "You saw the Midnight Channel didn't you?"

"Yosuke? Well, yes but…shouldn't you be back in Inaba?"

Much to Shouji's displeasure, Youske pushed past him and entered his apartment, "The trains are all tied up and the fog is causing delays and accidents all over the place. It's so messed up."

"Yosuke!"

Shouji tried to stop him before he reached the den.

"I tell you Shouji, this is insane! We need to get in there fast, talk to Teddie and see if he knows something…"

He trailed off. It was too late; Yosuke saw the couch which was made up like a bed. He saw the extra set of shoes near the television.

"Yosuke…"

"I see," Youske faced him with an accusing expression, "Things were more complicated than I thought."

[] [] []

Yukiko was thankful she wasn't hit by a car on her commute to work; the fog was creating pandemonium in the streets. Her determination not to be pushed around by Keitaro pushed her on though. She wasn't the kind of woman to be take abuse with a forced smile.

She burst into Keitaro's office, "Mr. Suitengu!"

He wasn't there, the big office was empty, "Don't try to hide you letch! I want to talk to you face to face!"

He really wasn't present, she looked everywhere. She opened the curtains behind his desk and saw a city submerged in suffocating fog.

She was about to avert her gaze but she saw something else as well, something on the roof of the building just below her. She gasped and felt her heart slow to almost a complete stop. Keitaro Suitengu was hanging dead from an antenna, his face frozen in agony.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei Persona 4 or its characters

* * *

><p>Act Two...<p>

* * *

><p>39

"Thank you Miss Amagi, you're free to go now," said the police detective.

Yukiko left the police interrogation room no less sick than when she found her boss's body. Being the one to discover the body, she was naturally the "it" girl for the coming investigation. But with absolutely nothing compromising her, the police had to let her off the hook.

She sighed and saw some of her coworkers in the police station, no doubt going through the same questioning she had. She noticed the shiny hair of Natsumi and the thick glasses of Fuyuki near the corner. They were probably the only two people at Maejima she knew.

"Natsumi? Fuyuki?"

"Yukiko, they let you out?" said Natsumi, "I'm so sorry you had to see him like that."

Fuyuki frowned from behind Natsumi's back, "He was a terrible man but he didn't deserve to die."

"I've worked for Maejima for 5 years and nothing remotely like this has ever happened," said Natsumi, "I guess you must hate the city now, huh?"

Yukiko forced a smile; she couldn't tell them that the same thing happened in Inaba three times. Natsumi looked like the kind of woman who refused to take bad news with a smile, so it was no surprise when she started tapping her foot in frustration, "When is this going to be over? I have a husband to feed tonight."

Stilling hiding like a mouse, Fuyuki waved for Yukiko's attention, "I heard what Suitengu said to you. I'm so sorry. If you ever want to talk about it…I uh…"

Yukiko nodded, "We should do lunch sometime. I'd love to talk, how does tomorrow sound?"

Fuyuki's eyes almost shot out of her glasses, "I'd love that. I'm from a small town too, so I've been waiting to talk to someone in the same boat as me."

A police officer stepped into view and boomed, "Okay people! You're free to go! Don't talk to any reports on your way out!"

Yukiko breathed a sigh of relief. While on lock down, she got a text message from Seta, he and Youske wanted her to meet them at Junes.

[] [] []

The Tokyo Junes didn't have a television department but Youske wanted her and Seta to sneak into the back room. Under the flickering lights and overpowering smell of dust, Yosuke ripped open the box of a 60" LCD television.

Yukiko saw Shouji smirking to himself, "Yosuke…I didn't get you anything."

"Don't make jokes," said Yosuke sharply, "I'm still mad at both of you."

"We didn't mean to keep the truth you ," Yukiko pleaded.

"Then what was your goal? Did you think Chie and I couldn't handle it?"

"Don't blame her, blame me," said Shouji, "It was my idea."

Yosuke sighed and leaned against a wall, "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just not used to the fact that things have changed. Who am I kidding? I saw the way you two looked at each other in High School."

Yukiko thought the best thing to do was to stay silent. Yosuke went back to his old self, "Alright. Hope you guys are ready for this. I spoke to Rise and Kanji, no matter where this television leads to they should be able to find us."

"I've been meaning to ask this," said Yukiko tapping her chin, "Keitaro didn't just accidently fall into the television, someone had to have tossed him in. It's possible we have another killer on the loose."

"In a city this big we'll never be able to find them," said Shouji.

"It was also odd how fast he was killed," Mused Yosuke.

There was a pause. Then Shouji reached out his hand to touch the glossy screen of the television. It went right through.

Yukiko took a deep breath, "Once more into the breach."

[] [] []

Shouji hit the ground with a familiar thud. He rolled to his feet and caught sight of a world submerged in yellow fog. There was nothing but emptiness as far as the eye could see. Beside him Yosuke limped over, one hand on his butt, "Every time!"

Shouji spun completely around, "Yukiko? Yukiko?"

She wasn't anywhere near them. Shouji felt his mouth turn to cotton, "Did she get separated?"

"That's never happened before. Try not to worry, Rise's persona is really sharp, she find her after she finds us."

The Midnight Channel. It was a twisted reality show where the main character was none other than yourself, your shadow-self, there to spill all your true feelings. Cruel, but fragile, desperate to be acknowledged. Desperate to be accepted.

Beside them, the fog started to clear. Shouji squinted, even taking his glasses off to make sure it wasn't an optical trick.

"What is that?" asked Yosuke.

It looked like some kind of wedding chapel. Maybe jumping into a new television threw them far off the usual path. Seta felt compelled to walk towards it.

"Shouji? Where are you going?"

"Stay here."

"Shouji this isn't a good idea."

Despite the words, Yosuke was prattling along with him.

[] [] []

Shouji pushed open the doors to a cavernous chapel lined with benches and candles that burned red. It was perfectly quiet.

Yosuke jogged up behind him, "What is it?"

They looked around, through the fog Shouji spotted something and made his way over to it.

"Okay…" Yosuke trailed off, "It's a giant cake."

Shouji's glasses weren't broken, there was indeed a massive, ten foot tall cake decorated like it came from a professional bakery.

Yosuke went to grab a taste wit his finger.

"Yosuke," Shouji said sternly.

"Sorry. If you've got a clue what this is about, please speak up."

Shouji took a look at the crowning decoration, a little plastic bride and groom. Only the bride figure was about three times as tall as the groom.

"It's a wedding cake," said Shouji.

All Yosuke could do was scratch his head. Shouji was about to give up on the meaning of such a thing, but his eyes wandered to the corners of the chapel. They weren't alone.

"Oh my, are you two on the guest list?"

It was a dark, off tone voice, the voice of a shadow, "I'd love to throw crashers like you out but I don't think I have the guts."

Shouji kept a sharp eye out but couldn't see a thing. He backed up into something, or someone. He bumped into himself.

Shouji's shadow was no different from the others, shrouded in darkness with glowing yellow eyes.

Yosuke began to stammer, "No way! No way! Shouji get back!"

Shouji's legs weren't budging an inch. This wasn't happening, his shadow? He had often wondered why he never met his own dark side. He couldn't help but ask, "Where have you been hiding?"

Shouji's shadow stepped back with a smirk, "I wasn't hiding at all. Come on now, you know the drill, up until know you had always been at peace with your true feelings, but lately I've been feeling a little…jilted."

Shouji balled his fists and advanced on his shadow, who stepped away from him.

"How?"

"Shouji I don't think you should be taunting that thing!"

Shouji ignored his friend, "Answer me!"

Shadow Shouji ran away from him like a coward, "Isn't it obvious? I'm terrified! I just uprooted my whole life and started over…with a girl. A beautiful, refined, classy girl who I adore."

Yosuke came around the other side of the cake, Shouji's shadow was slowly creeping away from them both, "How does that make you feel jilted?"

"Because…" Shouji's shadow jumped up onto one of the benches and curled up into a ball, "I'm terrified of Yukiko. She's so perfect and pure, I feel so small when next to her."

Suddenly, the shadow shot out from the bench, landing directly behind Seta and Yosuke, "But that's okay! I can keep my distance from her! No matter how much she begs for my affection, I'll make sure she stays at arm's length!"

Shouji felt sharp pain in his heart but hid it behind the commanding face he always wore, "Is that so?"

"Oh, that's not the best part either, listen to this."

Shouji lashed out, "Enough!"

"Wait! You have to hear this!"

Shouji was losing control by the second, he tried chasing his shadown but of course it knew every move he was going to make.

"Shouji stop!" pleaded Yosuke, "You know what he's saying is true!"

"Shut up Yosuke! I love Yukiko more than anything in the world!"

"No you don't!" Shaodw Shouji boomed.

Shouji stopped, frozen in rage, "What did you say?"

His shadow got right up in his face, "I…don't…love…her. She's a trophy I use to get attention!"

Shouji wasn't thinking clearly at all. In a moment of desperation he told himself this wasn't his shadow. Someone or something was impersonating his shadow, he had nothing to fear.

"You think that's what's in my heart?" Shouji asked, "You, are so…not…"

"Don't!" yelled Yosuke.

"You're not me at all!"

There was a moment of silence. Shouji's shadow wasn't doing anything but stare at him angry.

Shouji laughed, "See Yosuke? This isn't my shadow at all!"

Every window in the chapel shattered with earsplitting consequences. Yosuke and Shouji hit the ground hard and the shadow laughed manically, "That was too easy! You're right Mr. Leader, I'm not you. I'm myself!"

Shouji tried to stand up but the ground was shaking like an earthquake, he slipped and fell. His shadow floated into the air and transformed. What the two boys saw next was terrifying. Seta's shadow had turned into Izanagi, only it wasn't the same as the persona. Its frame was far too frail to fit into its jacket and its body was flapping about like a sheet of paper. Shouji understood, it was him without a spine.

"I am a shadow," gargled the beast, "The true self. Come with me Shouji, let's ditch that terrifying Amagi girl!"

All the broken glass in the chapel began to swirl together like a tornado. Yosuke screamed in pain as a stray shards cut through his skin. They all coalesced on the other side of the chapel near the entrance and formed the shape of a woman. It was Yukiko, a tall, glass Yukiko in a wedding dress carrying flowers. Her face was contorted with rage and her eye sockets glowed red. Her jaws clamped up and down, "Shouji-kun! Get over here and marry me! You coward!"

Shouji spun around, on the opposite side of the chapel his shadow began screaming in fear, "Oh no!"

Shouji's world was falling apart. Was this really how he felt? Was he really terrified of Yukiko?

Yukiko's glass figure began slowly marching down the aisle much like a bride at a wedding, "Shouji-kun! I gave up my whole life in Inaba to go to college with you. You're not getting cold feet now, are you? Answer me!"

"Jiraiya!"

Yosuke leapt out into the aisle and sent his person, Jiraiya, into the air. A pillar of green wind struck the glass Yukiko, driving her back.

"Shouji! Come on!"

Shouji put his hand out, "Izanagi!"

Normally his persona would come out, but nothing happened. He shook it off and tried again, "Izanagi!"

Still nothing.

His shadow laughed, "_I'm_ Izanagi!" And to prove that point, Shouji found himself jumping away from Izanagi's spear. Shouji felt real fear set in, he had no weapon and no persona. Out of desperation, he grabbed a tall candlestick post and used it to parry his own shadow's attacks.

"You can't fight me forever!" his shadow taunted, "If she reaches us, it's all over!"

Glass Yukiko was getting closer and closer, walking right through Yosuke's attacks.

"Shouji-kun!" she roared, "Stop running from me! "

Jiraiya hit Yukiko with a powerful blast of continuous wind. Her glass frame began to grind backwards but there simply wasn't enough power to put her down.

Yosuke panted, "I'd love some new orders Mr. Leader! Please?"

Shadow Izanagi swung wildly, talking out just about everything in its way. Shouji jumped and dodged, catching some of the blows with his candle post. Whenever he managed to land a blow, it did no damage. His shadow had no spine after all. Shadow Izanagi laughed at Shouji futile attempts to fight and swiped its sharp blade at his legs. Seta jumped up and straddled two benches to dodge, but now he was stuck. Straddling two benches made it impossible to move.

Shadow Izanagi twisted his head and body around to look at Shouji upside down, "You make it too easy!"

Shouji didn't care if he did permanent damage to his legs, he jumped and kicked his shadow in the face. No good, its neck simply bent 90 degrees back.

Yosuke ran towards him panting, "Switch off! Switch off!"

Shouji couldn't agree more. While Yosuke did his best to hit Shadow Izanagi with everything he had, Shouji squared off against the monster with his girlfriend's face.

Glass Yukiko smiled and put her hand out, "Shouji hubby, walk me down the aisle won't you?"

Shouji smashed her hand off with the candle post, but that only made things worse.

"You disappoint me Shouji! I gave up everything to start a new life with you!"

She swung her other hand and knocked Shouji down hard, "This is what you get for ruining my life!"

"Get em' Take-Mikazuchi!"

Glass Yukiko lit up with a jolt of electricity so bad it melted her glass joints together. Shouji couldn't believe it. Tall frame, high collar, bleached hair, it was Kanji Tatsumi.

"No!" yelled glass Yukiko.

"Senpai! Get down!"

Shouji did as told. Kanji's persona shot out of his body, grabbed Yukiko's glass form and broke it clean in two. Her shrill cry was nothing short of bone-chilling.

Behind the brutish Kanji was the delicate form of Rise Kujikawa, her persona standing behind her.

"Kanji-kun! Look out!"

Shouji hugged the floor as his own shadow shot over him to attack Kanji. He was knocked against the wall.

"Garudyne!"

Yosuke's persona made one last ditch effort. The sheer force of wind twisted Shouji's shadow all up like a screw. Paralyzed by such a strong attack, Kanji finished up. He pushed his glasses up to the crown of his nose and smirked, "Alright, no more pissing around."

Kanji's persona came out again and let loose a zio skill. Seta watched as his shadow was melted down by the heat and returned to its human form.

There was finally silence. Shadow Shouji was on the ground looking up at everyone, "Ugh…you beat me. I guess this is the time you pretend to accept me, I know the routine."

"Shut up," Seta snapped.

"Shouji!" Yosuke warned, "Look man, it took a long time but you've finally seen your shadow. You know what you have to do."

Kanji cracked his knuckles, "I know this isn't the appropriate time but, how perfect was my timing?"

"Kanji!" Rise scolded.

"You're a coward Shouji!" said his shadow, "You should have never come here with Yukiko! Admit it! You're scared!"

Shouji sighed and took a seat, feeling the fog of anger clearing. Who would have thought he'd meet his own shadow here of all places and times? Shouji guessed it was only natural; he was going through changes much worse than moving to Inaba.

He put his hand on the cold forehead of his other self, "Yes, I am. I was scared the moment we left Inaba. But that fear is only one part of me. Like you."

"Tough talk, Mr. Leader. You haven't seen the last of me."

Shadow Shouji's yellow eyes began to slowly close, "This isn't…like last time…"

Everyone jumped as the shadow vanished in an explosion of darkness. What replaced it was Yukiko's sleeping body, still in her work clothes.

"Yukiko!" Shouji ran over and tried to wake her up. His friends gathered around and eventually, her eyes opened, "Shouji-kun?"

Shouji hugged her, "Don't scare me like that!"

It was a heartwarming moment, save for one problem. Rise was grabbing both Kanji's and Yosuke's chins, "I told you they were an item! But did you listen, no!"

[] [] []

Shouji felt bad for the shoppers of Junes. One moment they were going about the business, the next, six teenagers were crashing out of the stockroom. They all wound up as a pile on the floor, save for Teddie who managed to stay on his feet and lecture them, "Aw, I told you we all couldn't fit through the television at once!"

Everyone got up amid the stares of dozens of shoppers.

"Okay, okay," said Kanji in a panicked tone, "Tokyo is in Japan, just like Inaba, nothing to be scared of."

An old lady began beating him with her purse, "Stop your rough housing! Delinquent!"

"Gah!"

Shouji pulled him to safety, "Come on! Let's go! I know a place on campus we can meet at."

[] [] []

There was a food vendor near Shouji's economics building. It felt nostalgic, sitting with all of his old class mates. Rise was used to big cities like Tokyo so she looked right at home. Kanji and Teddie on the other hand were more focused on the tall buildings around them than their food.

"Wow," Kanji murmured.

"Sensei, you grew up here?" asked Teddie.

"Of course you idiot," barked Rise.

"Hey, don't rag on Teddie," said Yosuke, "If it wasn't for him you wouldn't be on this free vacation to the city, Do you realize how far you are from Inaba right now?"

"Yeah, guess you're right. So Senpai," asked Kanji, "Is it true? Have you, Yukiko-san and Yosuke all seen the Midnight Channel?"

Rise smashed Kanji's face into the table, "What is wrong with you? Ask him about Yukiko first!"

Beside him, Yukiko fidgeted. This probably wasn't how she wanted the secret to get out, "There's nothing more to tell actually, we just decided to pull up our roots together. I'm really sorry for not telling you guys."

Kanji nodded and shoveled food into his mouth, "So you two ah…living together and all that jazz?"

"Oh, that's a _really_ polite question to ask," said Rise rolling her eyes.

"What? I'm asking him a question man to man."

There was a lot of debate. Shouji found himself tuning a lot of it out though, Yukiko didn't look very happy at all. He couldn't blame her. She must have gotten separated from him and Yosuke while entering the television. He bet that was the last place she wanted to be lost in.

"You want to go home?" asked Shouji. She confirmed his suspicion with a nod.

"Okay guys, I'm sorry but we'll have to carry on some other time," Shouji announced.

Everyone shut up.

"Oh…" said Teddie looking sad, "Does that mean we have to go home now?"

"No worries Senpai," said Kanji, "You two take it easy. The rest of us will think about this on our own."

Teddie beamed, "And as long as Yosuke keeps the lid on that television in the stock room, we can visit you whenever we want sensei! And on that note, if you're not home can I keep Yukiko company?"

"No," said Yukiko simply.

Shouji felt pretty warm inside. The possibility of seeing his old friends might be just the thing to help him and Yukiko over the hurdles of their new life.

[] [] []

3/11

Rise, Kanji and Teddie all returned to Inaba via the television at Junes. Yosuke was thrilled when the trains began running again. Life was starting to return to normal, but the question still remained, why was the Midnight Channel back? The most obvious answer was that there was another killer who had learned about the world inside the television. Shouji wanted to talk to Yukiko about it but she shied away from the subject.

Shouji awoke to his day off to the sound of a ringing phone. He groaned, wrapped himself in his comforter and rolled across the floor to the phone.

"Shouji Seta, hello?"

"Um…ah…"

Shouji didn't recognize the female voice answering, "Who is this?"

"My name is Fuyuki, I'm calling for Yukiko? Is this her boyfriend?"

Shouji got up from the floor and cleared his throat, "Oh, yeah, sorry. Yukiko is going to be in classes all day."

"Oh, I see. I was just calling because, well, she promised to meet me for lunch yesterday and she never showed up."

Shouji scratched his head. That couldn't be true; Yukiko never missed dates. He saw her own mom chastise her for being late to a simple summer festival once.

The call ended leaving Shouji's stomach tied up, was it possible Yukiko was worse off than he thought?

[] [] []

The night, Yukiko came home as always and made Shouji dinner. He watched television with indifference, occasionally looking out the window to check the weather.

"Here you go," said Yukiko passing him his dinner.

"I got a call from a lady named Fuyuki today," said Shouji, "She said she was a friend from your work. Did you have a date scheduled with her?"

Yukiko stopped a second, "Oh…did she say we had a date?"

"Yeah."

Much to his surprise, Yukiko shrugged, "Oh well, I'll just have to call and apologize."

Shouji took a bite of food. It was great, this was without a doubt the best thing Yukiko had ever cooked.

"Yukiko-san, this is really good."

"Why thank you."

"Can I ask you something though? You've seemed a little different lately, are you sure you're okay?"

Yukiko disappeared into the bathroom.

"Um, Yukiko?"

The lights went out.

"Yukiko? Hey now."

His eyes weren't adjusted to the dark so he might have well been blind. From out of nowhere, Yukiko kissed him in the dark. Shouji felt his legs give out, allowing Yukiko to push him onto the bed.

"Shouji-kun, do you love me?"

Shouji's eye got good enough to notice that the skirt and pantyhose on her lower body were missing. He could feel the fabric of her underwear against his leg.

"W-What's going on Yukiko?"

She kissed him again, "Do I need to ask again?"

Shouji wasn't much different from other guys, Yukiko was teasing him so well he would have said "I love you" to anyone.

"Yes," said Shouji closing his eyes, "I do love you."

He embraced her.

"Hm, hm, hm…"

Shouji heard soft laughter. Was it Yukiko? It was so dark, so…deep.

Yukiko placed the tip of her nose against his, "Oh my darling prince, say it louder."

Her voice…her voice wasn't right! Shouji strained his eyes; he had to see what was going on.

"What did you say?" he asked.

Yukiko licked her lips and opened her eyes. There were glowing yellow, the only color in a pitch black apartment.

She pinned his body to the bed with her legs "I love you baby! Let's do something my mom will really hate you fore! Ha, ha ha!"

It was Yukiko's shadow. Shouji was at the mercy of Yukiko's shadow self. There were too many questions and not enough seconds, how was she outside the television? Where was the real Yukiko?

"Oh no," Shouji murmured, "After fighting my shadow, you appeared."

"And you took me home without a second thought! Every since Yukiko moved in with you she's been wondering whether or not she made a mistake. Naturally, I'd rather die than return to Inaba. She started rejecting me again; she told herself Inaba was her true home."

She began rocking the bed back and forth, "So when you guys entered the TV world, I made my move. She'll lose everything if she returns to Inaba!"

"Yukiko!" Shouji tried to get out of bed to enter the television, but shadow Yukiko kept him down, "I noticed something the first time we met. If you guys can travel in and out of the television, why can't I?"

"What do you want?" yelled Shouji.

"You of course! Ditch that fickle girl and choose the real Yukiko, me!"

Shouji grabbed shadow Yukiko's neck and began to squeeze. He couldn't believe his own actions but he simply couldn't handle what was happening.

"Where is she? Where's the real Yukiko!"

His imposter girlfriend gagged and slapped the television remote. The news came on loud and clear.

"Again, if you have any information, please call police immediately. The identity of the young woman has not been determined so any info will help."

Shouji became short of breath, his skin burned inside and out as the news continued.

"To recap this breaking news story, police have found a deceased young woman with long black hair. Reports are that she died last night, and her body was found hanging upside down from an antenna."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reading

Author's note: Sorry I've been spelling Yosuke's and Shouji's names wrong, I cleaned that up in every chapter along with some other mis-spellings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei Persona 4 or it's characters.

* * *

><p>Act Three…<p>

3/12

"Shouji Seta?" asked the stone-faced police officer.

"Yes?"

"Follow me please."

Shouji got up and followed the officer deep into the bowels of the station. His heart slammed against his ribcage on the way to the coroner. He didn't say a word and thankfully neither did the officer.

The morgue was a place no living person wanted to find himself. Shouji could hardly stay on his feet as the coroner pulled out one of the drawers. It came to a stop with a dull thud and the body, draped with a sheet, was revealed.

Shouji took a very deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Can you ID her?" asked the coroner.

Shouji pulled back the sheet and then replaced it, "No I can't, sorry for the trouble."

It wasn't Yukiko Amagi.

The morgue drawer was sent back.

Shouji asked, "What happened to her?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you but what the hell. Her boyfriend is denying it all but we have multiple witnesses that say he killed his girlfriend and pushed her off his balcony to make it look like a suicide. She got caught up in an antenna on the way down. And then…"

Shouji left the morgue without saying a word, the coroner carried on thinking he was right there.

[] [] []

There was a fancy, expensive French café on the same corner as Shouji's apartment. For a second, Shouji wondered why he had chosen to stop by such a bourgeois hang out; he was coming off of quite a big shock after all. The real Yukiko wasn't dead, even though she was most likely lost in the TV world. Shouji put his hands together and prayed. If there wasn't a body then his lover wasn't dead.

"This is divine!"

Shouji's brow contorted. Now he remembered why he was here. It was at Shadow Yukiko's request. She may have been a shadow, a monster, but she was able to blend in perfectly by removing the yellow shine from her eyes.

"You have to try this!" exclaimed Shadow Yukiko.

"No."

"Suit yourself."

Shouji cried when he thought his real girlfriend was dead; something Shadow Yukiko took pleasure in laughing at. But after he learned she wasn't dead, the monster laid out their next steps.

"The real Yukiko is perfectly safe," she smirked, "All I want for the time being is a nice slice of you. I promise I'll give you back the boring me when we're done."

The shadow amplified many of Yukiko's flaws, her elitism, her high class tastes, etc. She had ordered every expensive thing on the café's menu. Shouji crossed his leg over his thigh and sighed.

"So is this all you want?"

Shadow Yukiko swallowed and smiled evilly, "Of course not. I told you, I want us to be together. I want a chance at your heart."

"Was that supposed to be a tension breaker?"

"Are you saying don't find me the slightest bit attractive?"

"Yes!"

"I'm still Yukiko, loving her means loving me."

Shouji scoffed and took a languid sip of coffee. Her logic flew but he wasn't going to tell _her_ that. The creature sitting across from him was in fact his girlfriend, but only a shard of her personality. And a rather jagged shard at that.

Shadow Yukiko picked up the check before Seta even saw it.

"So what now?" Shouji asked.

Shadow Yukiko grinned, letting her yellow eyes shine through for a second.

[] [] []

For starters she insisted that they skip classes for the day and go shopping instead. Shadow Yukiko wanted pricy clothes fitting for a princess and remembering his first encounter with her in the TV world, it made sense. Then she went looking for shoes and accessories. She joked about picking up some new lingerie, but Shouji didn't find it funny at all.

"You're not being very open-minded here," she pouted, "Maybe I'm going about this all wrong?"

Shouji pinned her to the wall of the lingerie store.

She smiled, "Or maybe not, I'm liking this!"

"I'm going to say this very plainly. I don't love you and I never will love you. Where is the real Yukiko?"

She didn't answer.

"Where is she?"

Shadow Yukiko swayed back and forth like an insolent child.

Shouji's phone began to ring, forcing him to let her off the hook.

"Hello?"

"Senpai? Yo, it's Kanji. You busy?"

Shouji looked at Shadow Yukiko; she was holding a sleazy bra to her chest and dancing around.

"What's going on Kanji?"

"I hate to ask this because you're in Tokyo and all, but Chie is having some trouble here on our end."

At that moment, Seta heard the shrill cry of a distraught girl, "It's all gibberish! No one can pass these entrance exams!"

"See what I mean Senpai?"

Shouji stole a glance at Shadow Yukiko before answering, "I take it you want us to stop by?"

"Could you? Thanks to that television in the Tokyo Junes we practically live together, right? I'm thinking if Chie sees Yukiko again she'll shape up."

Shouji's heart skipped a beat. Shadow Yukiko snidely reminded him, "You tell anyone about me and Yukiko dies."

"What do you want me to do?"

Shadow Yukiko pondered for a bit, "This could be fun. Say yes, I could stand to take another dip in that filthy town."

Shouji grumbled and put the phone back to his ear, "Sure thing, we'll be back in town this afternoon."

"Awesome Senpai, later."

Shouji put the phone away, "What are you doing to me?"

"What? You think I can't impersonate the Yukiko you all know? Watch me honey!"

"But…"

Yukiko stabbed him in the chest with her finger, "We're going and that's final. Come on my dear prince, bring the carriage around."

[] [] []

Teddie was waiting for them on the other side of the television. Shadow Yukiko was very good at impersonation, but Teddie wasn't the most astute character. Chie was her best friend; did Shadow Yukiko real feel she could fool her? After a short walk through the fog, they managed to crash land onto the cold floor of the Inaba Junes.

Yosuke was already there panicking, "You dumb bear! What if someone saw you?"

Teddie laughed childishly, no doubt missing the risk of haphazardly coming out of the television.

Yosuke helped Shouji up, "This has got to be the coolest thing ever. You can visit whenever you want! How's college?"

"Uh, challenging, different from high school. I'm picking up things here and there." He glanced over at Shadow Yukiko after saying that.

"So where is she?" asked Yukiko.

Yosuke dramatically draped himself over a sale sign, "Lost her. She was eating all the free food samples in our grocery department and then locked herself in a bathroom stall crying. Kanji tried to wait for her but some lady though he was a pervert and kicked him back down to the first floor. No we don't know where she is."

"Alright," said Shouji, "Let's split up."

"How many times has Chie taken the entrance exam?" asked Shadow Yukiko.

"Only once, we've been trying to tell her no one gets in on the first try. I hope you find her first Yukiko-san because that would make her shape up."

She then smiled. Her mask was flawless.

[] [] []

Yosuke and Teddie checked the upper floors of Junes while Shouji and Yukiko took the lower ones. Shouji lost sight of his shadow companion around the grocery department. The sights took him back; it wasn't that long ago when his courtship of Yukiko brought him to these isles. She wanted desperately to be a better cook so Shouji had to test out all her dishes. Now that same Yukiko was probably alone and scared in the TV world somewhere, wondering where everyone was.

Damn it, thought Shouji, he hoped she never learned the truth. While she was suffering he was gallivanting around with her shadow.

"Yukiko-san?"

Shouji's ears pricked up. It was coming from around the corner.

Shadow Yukiko was there; surprised that someone would be calling her name. Fate was very cruel. The woman calling her name was none other than Rin, her own mother.

She looked astonished to see her daughter again; it had been two months since they fell out. Shouji was on the verge of panicking, how was Shadow Yukiko going to handle this?

"Mom?"

Rin cautiously approached what she thought was her daughter, "Is that you dear? I-I had no idea you came back to town."

"Sorry for not calling, things have been busy."

Rin was shaking with mixed emotions, the poor woman.

"Yukiko. I…I didn't expect to see you but I need to tell you this now. I'm…sorry."

"Mom?"

"I had no right to hit you like that. And I had no right to tell you where to live. I'm afraid I'm becoming my own mother as I get older."

Shadow Yukiko let a gentle smile command her face. She took her mother's hand, "I was going to call, I swear. I never wanted to leave things that way. Are you still mad at me? Do you not like Shouji-kun?"

Rin hugged her daughter with all her might, "Of course I'm not mad sweetie!"

Shouji had to check his pulse to make sure it had returned. This wasn't anything like he expected. His logic cracked, was it possible Shadow Yukiko was in fact as real as the real Yukiko was?

"I'm glad you like Shouji," Yukiko whispered while gently pushing her mother back.

Shouji felt an evil presence.

Shadow Yukiko smirked like an evil witch, "After all, he's giving it to me every night mom."

Rin pushed her daughter back, "W-what? What are you saying?"

"Don't worry; it's not what you think. We slept together in high school too, I just never told you."

Rin was trembling. Yukiko's voice was loud enough to catch the ears of other shoppers. They were mostly stay at home mothers who didn't hesitate to whisper to each other.

"Is that the Amagi girl?" one said, "How can a girl like her say such things to her mother?" said another.

No mother deserved to hear the things Shadow Yukiko was saying.

"Are you trying to hurt me? I said I was sorry for how I acted!" said Rin tearfully.

"Save your breath, you can't apologize enough for what you've done to me. I wasn't allowed to the join the clubs I wanted, I wasn't allowed to have friends you didn't approve of; you didn't want me doing anything!"

"I tried to be a good mother!"

"I came back for one reason mom, to tell you I'm never coming home. I've found my prince and there is no way I'll ever return to Inaba. Oh, but thanks for letting me know you still had hope, it made this all the more fun."

Rin got to her feet and scowled through the tears streaming down her face, "I have no daughter!"

Yukiko smirked and walked away. Even when her mother collapsed again in tears, she didn't break a stride.

She found Shouji, much to his dismay, "Come on honey, let's go."

Shouji was sweating so bad it was making puddles. Everyone was glaring at them, the ungrateful daughter and the class-less scumbag who dirtied her.

Shouji grabbed her hand and dragged her away, "Come on!'

"Ouch, you're hurting me!"

He threw her into an empty isle, not hard considering there weren't enough people in Inaba to fill the store.

He slapped her across the face, "Why did you do that?"

"Wow, I was not expecting you to slap me."

"I thought you wanted everyone to think you were the real Yukiko!"

"Everyone wasn't there, it was only Rin. Come on? I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity. Yukiko will thank me; I didn't say anything she didn't want to say."

Shouji slapped her again, but this time he couldn't hold the tears back, "S-She's your mother! How could you?"

To his surprise, Shadow Yukiko lost the haughty attitude. She watched Shouji cry.

"Stop it, this isn't you at all."

"How am I supposed to act?"

Yukiko pushed him back in disgust, "Not like _this_! Alright, I'll stop. Just promise me you won't do that anymore."

Shouji reigned in his tears. He couldn't take much more of this; he wanted his girlfriend back so badly.

Yosuke came around the corner and into the aisle. Shouji doubted he knew anything about what just happened.

"Hey you two, I got a lead. It seems there's someone at the Chinese diner putting away beef udon like the world ends tomorrow."

Yukiko turned on the normal like it were a switch, "That's our Chie, let's go."

Yosuke led the way.

The sight of Yukiko chastising her mother left Seta's legs numb.

"Shouji-kun?" Yukiko asked innocently, "Are you coming?"

Shouji forced his feet into action.

They passed through the electronics department, which was empty as usual.

Suddenly, all the TV's shut down at once, bringing the train of characters to an abrupt halt. Shouji, Yosuke and Yukiko all craned their necks at the same time.

"Weird," said Yosuke, "Junes must have blown the fuses again."

Shouji felt a chill, this was no accident. Something was coming, something was watching them.

Static appeared on all of the twenty televisions for sale. Seta crept forward.

"Seta, stop right there," said Shadow Yukiko.

She was worried about him? That was a laugh. He stuck his face up to the screen.

Shadow Yukiko stomped over, "I said get back! Are you an idiot?"

"Yukiko-san?" asked Yosuke not used to hearing such a strong tone from the Amagi girl.

Shouji disobeyed, but if only he had known. The static began to swirl into a shape. He tried to get back, but it was too late.

The shadows were coming through.

A gaggle of shadows made up of only mouths and long tongues snarled and growled. It wasn't an illusion; there were shadows in Junes. In the real world.

Shadow Yukiko shouted at the creatures defiantly, "Just because I came though doesn't mean you clods can too!"

Shouji tried to cover her mouth.

"What do we do?" asked Youske, too scared to even run, "They're all around us! And we can't use Personas in the real world!"

Yukiko whispered, this time using her deep shadow voice for effect, "Is this ninny a guy or a girl? A couple of punches will do these weaklings in."

She was right, shadows were susceptible to weaponry.

The creatures attacked without delay. Shouji leapt to safety and Shadow Yukiko gracefully ducked and dodged.

Yosuke attacked with a flying kick and a war cry. It struck home, but with little effect. The shadow came back and slammed him into a pile of DVD's. He was too dazed to get back up

An innocent teen couple in Yasogami uniforms were unfortunate enough to turn the corner at that moment. The girl shrieked as her boyfriend was picked up out of the air and thrown. Soon after, the poor girl herself was lifted with the aid of two slimy tongues.

"Help! Help!"

Shadow Yukiko squared off against one of the charging apparitions. She simply bent backwards like a gymnast and let the monster crash into a wall.

"Enough of this, sorry Shouji-honey."

Darkness collected around Yukiko, surrounding her, penetrating her. Her eyes beamed yellow and her entire body transformed. She turned into the same red bird he saw when he first met Yukiko. Without a cage, the fiery creatures' wingspan took up nearly the entire department.

"Now commoners, feel the power of a real shadow!" she howled. With the flap of her wing, two shadows were immolated in the fires of a powerful Agi spell.

A shadow came up on Shouji's tail. He was powerless to stop it from restraining him with its tongue.

Shadow Yukiko wasn't happy see it, she lashed out with her talons and eviscerated the creature.

"Yukiko! We need to run!"

"What nonsense are you spouting?" delivered in the dark, deep voice of a shadow, "I need to send a message to all of them! I don't want _every_ shadow following me to the real world!"

She burned up another shadow, leaving only a few left. They weren't stupid though; Shouji watched them morph into a single, more powerful shadow of the same style.

Shadow Yukiko was too slow to react and its giant tongue shot out, clipping her wings.

"Yukiko!" cried Shouji.

Shadow Yukiko struggled to fly but she was brought to the floor with a loud crack. Try as she might she couldn't get free. The large shadow was too strong, it dragged her ever closer to its massive maw.

"Damn it!" Shadow Yukiko cried, "Let go!"

Shouji saw an empty shopping cart not too far from his position. His next actions served no other purpose than to save the real Yukiko, even if it meant saving her shadow as well. He grabbed a broken shard of glass created in all the destruction. Then, he ran forward, jumped onto the cart to gain speed and sliced right through the shadow's tongue.

The results were expected, Shadow Yukiko broke free, the creature wailed, Seta crashed into the DVD pile Yosuke knew well.

"Agilao!"

Shadow Yukiko set her foe ablaze, burning it into nothing.

It was quiet after that.

Slowly, the Junes music came back and the televisions were black and lifeless.

Shadow Yukiko returned to her normal self before Youske recovered.

"Yosuke?" asked Shouji concerned.

"I'm alright. Man, you two must have taken some hits on energy drinks before coming here."

"It was nothing, they were weak," lied Yukiko.

Across the department, the two high school kids Seta saw got to their feet and ran away as fast as they could.

"So," Shouji began, "Our turf is no longer safe."

"Well if Teddie can cross over into our world, I guess they can too. Oh man, this is so bad, I hope none of our shadows show up," said Yosuke.

Yukiko laughed, "Let me tell you something about that…"

Shouji quickly grabbed her mouth.

Yosuke surveyed the damage, "This is so not good. What are we going to do?"

Shouji was at a loss but spoke anyway, "Let's just get this cleaned up and be careful from here on out."

"Got it. Leave the clean up to me, you two should go find Chie."

"You sure?"

"I'm shooting for Junes Floor Manager dude, I'm going be doing a lot of this in the near future."

"You're a hard worker," said Yukiko while grabbing Shouji's hand, "Don't worry, we'll find Chie-san. Come on Shouji-kun."

Shouji was pulled away.

After escaping Yosuke's earshot, Shouji spoke up, "That was close, what would you have done if Yosuke saw you?"

"I wasn't going to get caught."

"But what if you do? What if everyone finds out you aren't the real Yukiko?"

"I _am_ the real Yukiko!" she said before storming away.

It was no use. Shouji was stuck with her. And it was only going to get worse before it got better.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I've been really messing up character names, sorry. I think I've finally gotte nit all straughtened out though. Thank you for continuing to read, I'm still shooting from the hip with this story a little, but I am enjoying the feedback and the chance to flex my novel writing skills again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei Persona 4 or it's characters.

* * *

><p>Act Four…<p>

?/?

Fog as far as the eye could see. That's all there was in the TV world. Every so often you would be graced by some backwards replica of the real world, a shopping center, a house, a school, but it was mostly just fog.

Yukiko's feet were so close to giving out from fatigue. She stopped calling for help a long time ago, there was no one to hear her anyway. She and her friends never determined how large the TV world was; for all Yukiko knew it was the same size as earth. Her office clothes were in tatters. She had broken off her heels so she could at least walk comfortably. Her stomach was churning too; no glasses meant the fog could assault her senses without end.

She stopped and covered her mouth. With nowhere to run she vomited on the ground feeling better almost instantaneously. The sky swirled with red and black colors above her head. There were no stars. She was lost, very, very lost.

Yukiko was on her back power sleeping for energy. The ground shook beneath her body, interrupting the activity. Something had been chasing her from the moment she entered the television, but she always managed to escape without catching so much as a glimpse of it.

She took flight once more.

[] [] []

A few minutes later, she caught sight of familiar territory through the fog.

"It's…Yasogami High School," she rambled out loud.

No one was there but the gates were wide open. She cautiously prattled up to the school doors. A noise put her on the defensive. It wasn't the monster chasing her, it sounded like a young woman.

Yukiko pushed open the school doors and saw a woman crying softly in the distance.

"H-Hello? Is anyone there?"

She stalked in, closing in on the sound. She took a deep breath and jumped around the foot lockers.

Her friend from work, Fuyuki, was curled up on the floor sobbing, "Ah! Y-Yukiko?"

"Fuyuki-san?"

Her bespectacled co-worker leapt to her feet and hugged her tight, "I'm sorry happy you came! I thought I was alone!"

There was nothing the Amagi girl could do so she just let her friend cry. When she was released she asked quickly, "How long have you been here?"

"I don't know! There's no sun in this scary world! My watch doesn't even work!"

"Do you remember how you got here?"

Fuyuki's attire was pretty shoddy like Yukiko's, and one of the lenses to her big round glasses were cracked too.

She composed herself, "You won't believe me."

"Try me."

"I was about to go to bed when my television suddenly came on. I got closer to see what it was showing when I…I saw…myself."

Yukiko saw that coming even if she didn't want to admit it.

"It was my reflection with these scary yellow eyes and creepy smile. She reached out of the television and pulled me in!"

She curled up and tucked her head between her knees, "I swear that's what happened!"

"I believe you, I believe you. Something similar happened to me."

It wasn't exactly the same but seconds after she went into the television with Souji, her shadow got the jump on her.

"Come on, we won't get out of here if we stay put."

"How do we get out?"

Yukiko was holding out on the hope that Teddie would find them, but rather than explain that plan to Fuyuki she said, "I have a plan, come on."

Just as Fuyuki got to her feet, there was a roar in the distance, the howl of a monster. It was back, whatever it was.

"Come on Fuyuki-san, follow me."

It took all her strength to drag Fuyuki along.

[] [] []

They climbed to the third floor of the school where the third years would have attended class. It was impossibly quiet.

"I'm sorry," said Yukiko without thinking.

"What?"

"Oh, I was thinking out loud. You've tried to talk to me at work but I kept blowing you off."

"It's okay, I know you're busy."

While searching for conversation topics, she noticed the gold ring on her left hand.

"Oh, are you married?"

Fuyuki grabbed her left hand like someone was trying to bite it, "Um, yeah…"

"Fuyuki-san?"

"It was an arranged marriage though," she mumbled.

They two young women opened up a classroom door but found it empty like all the others.

"What's his name?" asked Yukiko.

"It's really not important."

Yukiko backed off the topic and carried on. She didn't mean to pry, but it was Fuyuki's shadow that attacked her. And if they happened to run into it again, she needed to know Fuyuki's troubles.

The roof was desolate like the rest of the school, but there was something to be seen from the edge.

"Do you hear that?" asked Fuyuki.

Yukiko looked down at the gymnasium built off the side of the school. It looked like it was filled with people. Was that true? Were they not alone?

"Let's get down there," Yukiko commanded. She planned on walking back down to the first floor but the monster on their tail howled again, and the entire building shook. Fuyuki clung to Yukiko. There was only one other way off the roof, the service ladder.

[] [] []

There were a lot of people within the gym, which confused Yukiko to no end.

"Maybe they can help us?" asked Fuyuki.

Yukiko entered the gym with less than optimistic expectations.

[] [] []

The Amagi girl would have never guessed what the gym was being used for. It was filled high school boys from Yasogami but closer inspection revealed that they had no faces. They looked more like the NPC's from a video game than actual people. Fuyuki raised her eyes and let her jaw fall open.

"Yukiko-san…look…"

There was a banner over their heads. It read "Yukiko-con 2013"

Yukiko whipped her head around, all around her were vendors selling Yukiko-themed wares of all shapes and sizes. There were Yukiko t-shirts, Yukiko posters, Yukiko drinks, key chains and plush dolls. Some of the more dubious vendors had semi-nude pictures of her on calendars and pillow cases.

"I'm not seeing this," Yukiko let the words fall out of her limp jaw.

Before Fuyuki could pick up any of the creepy wares, Yukiko pulled her deeper into the gym. One thing she picked up on was the utter lack of attention she was getting from the faceless boys, even though her likeness was the subject of their obsession.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" no matter who she yelled to, no one noticed her.

Fuyuki started getting nervous again, clinging to Yukiko's hand like a child, "I-I don't like this place, why is everything in this world so weird?"

"It's a reflection of the feelings people can't express in the real world," said Yukiko, although she didn't expect her timid co-worker to catch any of that.

"Excuse me!" Yukiko yelled loud, "You sick creeps! What's going on?"

The dark voice of a shadow gargled, "They don't recognize you Yukiko-san."

Yukiko's heart lit up upon seeing her boyfriend Souji but his glowing yellow eyes killed her mood.

"Souji's shadow?"

Shadow Souji was sitting at a vendor stand with his feet up. He was selling 1/8 scale PVC statues of Yukiko in different poses and outfits. There was one in her red sailor suit, another of her in a bikini, another draped in the red kimono she wore at the Amagi inn and another wearing nothing more than a bath towel.

Shadow Souji pointed to the bath toweled Yukiko figure, "That one just came out; remember when you were a second year? You got to spend a night with your friends at the Amagi inn."

Fuyuki ogled them all.

"I don't get it," said Yukiko.

"Listen then," responded Shadow Souji.

Yukiko could hear the faint murmur of voices from above, the voices of all her classmates from Yasogami.

"Yukiko-san is so pretty isn't she?"

"That hair, that face, those eyes, everything about her drives me crazy."

Yukiko strained her ear to hear more.

"I asked her out once but she turned me down."

"She turns everyone down, man."

"I think it's cool that she keeps her distance, it makes her all the more attractive. She really is the perfect woman."

Shadow Souji picked up one of the Yukiko statuette, "Want to know why no one here recognizes you? Because in person you are not the flawless girl they see you as. In person you can't measure up to a PVC figure like this one."

Yukiko's let her eyelids fall a little, "Is that supposed to make me jealous? I've never cared what boys thought of me."

"But you have to admit you put on an air. Be honest with yourself, you like being viewed as the epitome of class and femininity."

Yukiko knocked the PVC statute from Shadow Souji's hand, "I came to terms with my true self a long time ago. I don't care if other people think I'm haughty or intimidating, it's who I am."

"Would you say that if your beloved Souji thought the same?"

Yukiko had to hold up for a second, giving her boyfriend's shadow time to talk more, "Because he does. You intimidate the hell out of him, that's why he can't get close to you."

There was a moment when Yukiko didn't know what to say, but it passed. She knew the creature before her wasn't lying, truth was what made shadows so dangerous.

"If Souji is intimidated by me, that's his problem. If he doesn't love me he needs to move on. I love him with everything I have, he should see that."

Even Fuyuki looked moved by the statement. Shadow Souji sighed, "Look like neither of us know how this love affair will end."

The entire gym shook. Yukiko adopted a defensive posture, knowing full well that it was the monster stalking them.

"What _is_ that?" Fuyuki panicked.

"Whatever it is it's got a clear bead on us."

Shadow Souji laughed to himself. Yukiko grabbed him by the collar, she was surprised to see the terror in his face, "You're a shadow, do you know what's been chasing us around?"

Shadow Souji quivered like Yukiko was his biggest fear. She suspected it was a representation of the fear the real Souji felt around her, "Well, it's a pretty powerful shadow. It's big, it's scary…"

His gaze fell onto Fuyuki, "And it really, really doesn't like you Fuyuki-san."

"Me? Why? W-What did I do?"

Yukiko took her coworker's hand, "Come on!"

The door connecting the gym to the school was locked.

"Hold on," instructed Shadow Souji. Yukiko saw him float right through the door like it wasn't there. Both girls waited, all the while hearing the romp of a monster not yet known.

Shadow Souji opened the locked doors for them, "Step lightly ladies."

Fat chance, they both charged inside.

It was dark and empty, very unlike the Yasogami Yukiko remembered. They were at the end of a long hall. The sounds of the creature stalking them dissipated, replaced by the rather out of place melody of a harp.

"What is that?" asked Fuyuki.

Yukiko placed the sound on the roof and led the group accordingly.

"You sure about that?" asked Shadow Souji, "Without a persona you're not very safe here."

"I don't need to hear that from a shadow that doesn't have the guts to face his girlfriend."

Shadow Souji recoiled, "I see the Amagi princess has fangs."

[] [] []

The door to the roof was stuck, but even a frame like Yukiko's was able to break it down. What lay beyond the door, however was another story.

They were standing on clouds. There was no sign of the city or the school, it was just white clouds and blue sky as far as the eye could see. Was

"Clouds? We're going to fall!" panicked Fuyuki.

Shadow Souji smiled and pushed her forward. The laws of physics paid no attention to Fuyuki; the clouds supported every ounce of her weight.

"This world has little in common with your own girls," said Shadow Souji.

"I'm confused," said Yukiko, "Where are we? What does this have to do with the TV world?"

Shadow Souji got behind her and tickled her ear, driving her away with a scowl.

"What kind of question is that Miss Amagi? Everything here is created by you humans," he pointed to Fuyuki, "This is all in _her_ head."

"All in my head? How? Someone tell me what's going on here?"

A soft, angelic-like voice laughed softly, "My dear Fuyuki, so innocent and naive."

A bright light beamed down from the sky, forcing Yukiko and Fuyuki to shield their eyes. Upon opening them, she saw the floating figure of a woman with massive, ten foot angel wings. She was floating in mid air, decorated with a golden halo, white dress and shining hair. It was a perfect copy of Fuyuki, down the thick glasses she wore.

Naturally, the real Fuyuki became flustered, "You're…me?"

"Yes. I'm you Fuyuki-chan. I'm a part of you that you won't accept."

Fuyuki slowly touched the face of her other self, "You're…real?"

Yukiko wondered why a shadow would be so docile. Shadow Fuyuki took the real Fuyuki's hand, "I've come to ask you for a huge favor. I want you to be honest and tell me the truth. I want you to tell me you love your husband, even though your marriage was arranged."

The color vanished from the real Fuyuki's face. She backed away from her shadow like it was a disease, "No. No. Don't ask me that question!"

"Uh-oh, here we go again," said Shadow Souji. Yukiko wished he'd recognize the severity of the situation.

"Fuyuki-san," called Yukiko, "Don't be scared, that girl doesn't want to hurt you, just accept her."

"Shut up Yukiko!"

That was surprising coming from the mouth of a girl like Fuyuki, "My parents forced me to marry my husband! And you want to know how? I came home one day and he was there, that's all! No first date, no first kiss, nothing! Just like that he was in my life forever! How can any woman accept that?"

Shadow Fuyuki looked hurt, "But…but Fuyuki…"

"No! Shut up your monster!"

"But Fuyuki, you did grow to love him."

"No I didn't," Fuyuki threw her glasses off, giving Yukiko a good look at her contorted, scowling face, "I still hate him!"

She ran over and grabbed Yukiko, "But I can love Yukiko-san! And I can love Natsumi-san! See? I don't need my husband!"

"Don't lie to yourself Fuyuki,' the shadow said, "Your romantic desire for the women in your life is a façade. It's fake."

"Shut up! It's not!"

Suddenly, the real Fuyuki sprinted like a cheetah towards her shadow, "You're so…full of shit!"

She tackled Angel Fuyuki violently and began pulling at her hair.

"Fuyuki!" Yukiko tried to neutralize the girl but she got four nails across the check for her trouble.

Reasoning was no good, Fuyuki was totally gone.

Fuyuki's shadow began to laugh, "Alight then. If you won't accept me, then I have no choice."

It happened too fast for Yukiko and Shadow Souji to notice. The clouds disappeared, and all that was left was a free fall.

Yukiko's stomach moved into her mouth and her body went numb. Beside her, Fuyuki and her shadow fell together.

"Fuyuki! Stop fighting her!"

Desperately, Yukiko began looking for Souji's shadow, but he was gone. He really was a coward.

Vertigo was beginning to set in.

"I tried to warn you!" said Shadow Fuyuki, "If you won't accept the truth, I guess I'll have to make you accept it!"

Shadow Fuyuki wrapped her wings around the real Fuyuki, preventing her from escaping.

So this was it? Yukiko and Fuyuki were just going to fall to their deaths? This seemed likely until she heard Shadow Souji's voice, "Yukiko! Grab my hand!"

Something red streaked across the sky but she was too disoriented to see. The next thing she knew, she was being pulled onto some airborne machine or creature.

"You alright?"

If Yukiko didn't know better, she'd say that was her own voice.

She was right; she was flying on the back of her own shadow, a shadow in the shape of a fiery red bird.

"Don't get the wrong idea; I'm only doing this because if you die, I die!"

"Hold on!" said Shadow Souji.

Yukiko did as told and the bird flew through the sky like an arrow, cutting the clouds in half. Yukiko could see Shadow Fuyuki and her trapped prey.

"Hey! Angel girl!" yelled Shadow Yukiko.

Shadow Fuyuki wasn't distressed at all even though she was free falling, "Oh my, what an ugly bird."

"Can it! How did you bring that girl into the TV world?"

"How do you think? I went over into the real world and pulled her in. I mean, if you can cross over, why shouldn't we?"

"Ugh, how many times do I have to tell you miserable creatures, only a shadow as prestigious as I can cross into reality!"

"The rest of us shadows disagree. You've started something my dear, we all want to cross over. We all want to meet our other halves."

Yukiko began to understand what was going on. If all the shadows from the Midnight Channel crossed into reality, her world would most likely fall into chaos.

"Time to burn. Agi!"

Shadow Yukiko tried to set Shadow Fuyuki ablaze but the attack missed. Her prey flew higher, "I'll have to cleanse your haughty attitude with God's power. Hama!"

A glowing Hama symbol was being drawn on top of Shadow Yukiko; she was barely able to fly away before it zapped her into nothingness.

Yukiko feared for both her's and Fuyuki's lives.

"Fuyuki-san!" she called, "Everything your other self is saying is true! You have to accept her!"

"But I…"

"How long have you know your husband?"

"What does it matter?"

"Are you ashamed to say you love someone you were forced to marry? Does it make you feel manipulated?"

"It makes me feel weak!"

"I don't think you're weak! I don't think any less of you for loving him!"

Yukiko could see some of the resolve coming back into Fuyuki's eyes, even as they were falling. Meanwhile, her shadow and Fuyuki's were engaged in a battle of fire and light.

Shadow Souji jumped from the back of Yukiko's shadow and transformed into Izanagi. He tried to skewer Fuyuki's shadow but her big angel wings blocked the attack.

"Fuyuki! Please!"

Fuyuki remained silent.

Meanwhile, the ground was finally visible. If something didn't change, all of them would go splat.

"Fuyuki!"

Still nothing.

Shadow Fuyuki raised her hand, "God's Judgment!"

Shadow Souji was hit so bad he had to return to his helpless, human form. A distressed Shadow Yukiko swooped in to save him.

"Enough!" Shrieked Fuyuki, "I do love him! I love my husband! I love his laugh, I love the way he always asks me how my day was!"

She looked her shadow dead in the eye, "I don't care how we met. I'll be with him until the end."

She embraced her shadow and the resulting light was blinding. But it was also warm.

[] [] []

Yukiko opened her eyes and found herself back on solid ground. Shadow Souji was watching her with one arm over a large tube television.

"Good morning."

Yukiko got up, "Where's Fuyuki?"

"She's safe back in her own bed. When she wakes I'm sure this will all seem like a bad dream. I was impressed, she accepted her other self."

He sighed and sat on top of the large television, "People from your world call us "shadows" like we're monsters, but I think it's you who are the real villains. What have we done wrong? We only speak the truth."

"I want to get out of here," said Yukiko flying on a wing and a prayer, "Let me out."

"No can do, your shadow says I can't. And in our relationship, everything she says goes because I don't have the guts to argue."

Yukiko burned inside, was that how the real Souji felt about their relationship? She stood up and raised her hands defensively.

He banged on the television he was sitting on and Shadow Yukiko appeared.

"I'm sorry dear, but you get to stay in that world a little longer. I'm having too much fun with your boyfriend."

Yukiko balled her fist and punched her shadow's image, but all it did was hurt her hand, "Leave Souji alone!"

"Ha, ha! I've met all of your friends and guess what? They all think I'm you! Even your best friend Chie!"

"Please," begged Yukiko, "What do you want?"

"Everything associated with you. I'm the real Yukiko after all; it's high time someone else suffered inside the Midnight Channel. What are you so angry about anyway? You can stop me any time you want."

"What?"

"If you weren't rejecting me, I would have disappeared a long time ago. Tell me something, you were planning on telling Souji you wanted to return to Inaba, right?"

Yukiko grumbled, "…Yes. If Mr. Suitengu hadn't have died so suddenly I would have told him that night. My home is in Inaba."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying!"

Shadow Yukiko's yellow eyes flashed and her face contorted, "Shut up! That crappy town is a safety blanket that you'll someday smother yourself to death with! Your future is with Souji in Tokyo."

"You're wrong. You may be my shadow but you're only one part of me. You don't own the truth."

Her shadow shook her head like she was pitying her, "Believe what you want. But until you face the truth, you're not going anywhere. Farewell."

The television turned off. Yukiko collapsed onto her backside.

"Do either of you understand how dangerous this is? What if every shadow in here found a way into my world?"

"Not my place to question her I'm afraid."

Yukiko collapsed onto her back and looked up at the swirling red and black sky. The fog was getting thicker, consuming her and blocking out her vision. She closed her eyes. It was nothing but thick, suffocating fog.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I went round a round thinking about how to finish this up, this is the second to last chapter. Initially the story was only supposed to last three chapters but I decided to draw it out a little. I still think this chapter is a little underwlehmling but I want to get it posted before I go away on a trip. I'll most likely come up with a better idea for this chapter after I post it so I'l just accept that and move on.

Thank you for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei Persona 4 or it's characters.

* * *

><p>Act Five…<p>

4/01

Souji awoke to a sunny Sunday morning, spoiled only by the fact that he was sleeping on a couch. He lifted his groggy head and saw someone in the kitchen. Yukiko was cooking breakfast. Correction, Yukiko's Shadow was cooking breakfast. Souji was getting sick at how used to her he'd become.

"Moring dear, how do you take your eggs?"

Souji began folding up the sheets to his couch-bed, "Why don't we skip that today."

"Aw, why?"

"Because you're not my girlfriend."

"Really? But you've been eating my dishes for the past few weeks now. You've been betraying the real Yukiko for a long time."

Souji fought the urge to argue so early in the morning, "Whatever. What do you want to do today?"

Shadow Yukiko put food on her plate and looked out the large window in their apartment. She could see half of Tokyo.

"Let's stop by Inaba today. I'm pretty sure that big TV in our Junes is still there."

Souji raised an eyebrow. For a shadow that hated Inaba so much she certainly was keen on making routine visits.

"Why?"

"Souji-baby, you know that every time you ask me 'why' the answer is always the same: Because Yukiko's life depends upon it."

"Shadow attacks have been on the rise in Inaba. Are you worried about that?"

"Don't be stupid!"

Souji suspected she was worried. Shadows were testing the bounds of their world, and nowhere was that more evident than in Inaba. Souji kept tabs on the news over there via internet, the police were baffled.

"Are you worried? About other shadows overtaking our world?" Souji walked up behind her, "You can stop it all by returning to the Midnight Channel. If you go back, maybe the other shadows will behave."

Suddenly, Shadow Yukiko spun around, eyes glowing yellow. She grabbed Souji's neck.

"I call the shots in this relationship Souji!"

"Admit it! You're scared of what you've started!"

Shadow Yukiko was strong, she pinned Souji to the ground like a doll, "Listen you son of a bitch! You belong to me! Forget about the real Yukiko, forget about the other shadows, forget about thinking! Do as I say!"

Souji stopped struggling, it was useless anyway. He stared at her. She stared right back. Eventually, he was released.

"Alright. I'll do as you say," said Souji through the bile in his throat.

[] [] []

Chie lived in a condominium with her folks on the edge of Inaba. Souji, Yosuke and the thing wearing Yukiko's face climbed the steps towards Chie's room.

"Now one thing before we get there," said Yosuke, "Chie's still a little depressed about failing all her entrance exams so don't expect sunshine when we get there."

Souji and Shadow Yukiko nodded in unison and the door to her condo slowly opened. Her parents were out so it was no surprise when the living room and kitchen were empty.

"Chie-san?" called Shadow Yukiko, "It's us!"

Souji opened the door to her room. It was a mess, clothing and empty boxes of frozen steak were all over the place. Her bed was one big messy lump.

Yosuke walked in and took a seat at her desk, "Oh, I hope she didn't go back to the arcade. I've seen her play fighting games, even the employees get scared."

Souji took a seat on the bed and Shadow Yukiko opened the window, "It stinks in here," she said waving fresh air in.

"This sucks, I really want to tell her about Kyoto."

Souji's ear pricked up, "Kyoto?"

"Oh crap, I shouldn't have let that slip. I've been thinking a lot about all of us. And you know what? I think we should all go on a trip."

"To Kyoto?" asked Souji stupidly.

"Yeah. I mean, all of us won't be together forever so, why not?"

Souji thought about it. If it wasn't for Shadow Yukiko he would have signed on immediately. But he wasn't about to share such an intimate vacation with a monster.

Everyone thought in silence.

Souji felt a tickle on his waist. He looked back and saw Chie's sleepy face poking out from the covers like a kitten, "When do we leave?"

"Chie!" shouted Yosuke.

"Who did you expect? This is my room!"

"We were all worried about you so we decided to stop by."

Chie sat up, wrapped up in her covers, "I don't need cheering up. I need a brain."

"Chie, how do you expect to pass anything when you don't study?" said Shadow Yukiko.

"Don't start Yukiko; you know this stuff has never come easy to me. Now. Someone spill about the Kyoto thing."

"My dad can get us discounted hotel tickets. And heck, if we used the TV world we won't have to pay anything for travel."

Chie disappeared under her sheets, "It sounds too schoolish."

"It'll be fun! Come on, get up."

In his haste to pull Chie from her bedding cocoon, he stepped on one of the many DVD's littering her floor. There was a distinct crack.

"Oops," Yosuke murmured.

"What was that?" asked Chie. She came out, "Was that my DVD?"

"Well, uh…"

"Lift your foot! Now!"

Yosuke had no choice but to do as told. Souji inched ever closer to the exit just in case.

"My movie!" Chie roared. She stood up in her bed, "Die!"

Yosuke fled with Chie in pursuit. They circled the room a few times. Shadow Yukiko tried to be cool and break it up but she got an elbow across the face and crashed into the trash can.

Souji jumped onto her bed for cover.

"Every time you come here Yosuke! Every time you're here you mess something up!"

"I'm sorry! I'll by you presents in Kyoto! I'll by you steak!"

Chie dove for the kill but missed. Yosuke used the opportunity to pull out one of the drawers from her dresser.

Chie chomped her fangs, "Put my underwear drawer down!"

"Not until you calm down!"

"I'll snap you like a twig!"

Yosuke held her underwear drawer out the window, "Calm down or else I'll drop it!"

Even Souji recognized how crazy that was, what was she thinking? He knew Chie was dangerous when angry but this was extreme.

"Calm down or I swear I'll drop it, the entire town will get to see your panties!"

Chie backed up, "Okay, okay, I'm calm, I'm calm."

The tension loosened and Yosuke set the drawer on the edge of the window.

"Good. See how beneficial it is to be calm?"

"Just shut up Yosuke and make your point."

"Good. We'll go to Kyoto, you can get yourself out of this slump and when you come back, you'll be ready for the entrance exams."

It was a good plan. What wasn't a good plan was Yosuke leaving her panty drawer on the edge of the window sill. It slipped off and plummeted below before their eyes.

"No!" Chie cried.

[] [] []

Kanji and Teddie were outside the condominium. The official term for what they were doing was killing time.

"You know what Teddie?" asked Kanji while munching on a topsicle.

"What?"

"This town is as boring as hell. Don't get me wrong I like the quiet n' stuff, but man. Kanji Tatsumi is a man who craves adventure."

Teddie spared him a funny glance.

"I've been reading a lot of Manga lately. Those silly speeches just get stuck in my head."

"Yeah I guess you're right," said Teddie eating a topsicle of his own.

A wooden drawer hit the street in front of them and broke into a hundred pieces. The sudden noise made Teddie jump into Kanji's lap. Seconds later the two were showered in multi-colored pieces of fabric.

Ted pulled a pair of pink panties off his face, "Kanji."

"Yes?"

"It's raining panties."

Kanji pulled a pair of bikini's off his shoulder like they were a foreign substance, "Yes Ted, it is."

He peeked at the tag inside, "Holy crap! It's raining Chie's panties!"

"This is the coolest town ever!" yelled Teddie.

[] [] []

Back at Souji's apartment in Tokyo, storm clouds hovered in the sky. But only over the apartment. It was a bad metaphor but the only one Souji could grab.

"We're not going to Kyoto," said Souji without a shred of hesitation.

His demonic girlfriend did nothing but blink a few times, "You can stay if you want but I'm going."

"Why? For what purpose? Why the hell are still in my life!"

Shadow Yukiko pouted, "It's been weeks now Souji-kun. I would have expected this attitude to end already."

"Well my feelings for the real Yukiko don't die that easily."

Shadow Yukiko didn't make eye contact. She hissed, "Are you saying that even after all this time you still want that _other _Yukiko back?"

"More now than ever!"

There was a cold silence. Shadow Yukiko stood up, "Baka Souji."

She quietly exited the apartment with her head hung low.

"Where are you going?"

"Wherever the hell I want!"

She slammed the door shut. Souji made sure to lock it tight once she did.

[] [] []

The Tokyo Junes was crowded as usual. Shadow Yukiko didn't mind, she started blankly at all the groceries, never minding the occasional request to move so that others could shop. She was confused. She expected Souji to resist her at the beginning but she was sure that he'd reverse his position as time went on. She was the real Yukiko after all. Shadow Yukiko felt the lethargic grip of doubt take hold of her body. If Souji was never going to love her, then what point was there to remain in the real world?

"Hey! Yukiko-san!"

It was Yosuke. Shadow Yukiko removed the yellow glow from her eyes, "Yosuke?"

"Funny seeing you here alone. Where's my dude?"

"Studying."

"Oh right, that makes sense."

For some reason he didn't leave. Moments passed.

"Yosuke-kun? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm still worried about Chie though."

"She'll get over it, trust me."

"Oh really?"

It hit Shadow Yukiko so hard she spun in circles. Yosuke pinned her to the shelves and looked down on her with a face not befitting his kind nature.

"I would have expected a shadow to say something so heartless," said Yosuke.

This was it, though Shadow Yukiko. She couldn't keep up the charade forever and now she was busted. She played the situation the only way she could. She pretended to look hurt and when Yosuke dropped his guard, she pushed him down.

The sudden commotion drew attention so Shadow Yukiko made her escape.

She ran and ran but couldn't get away. Yosuke cornered her in the frozen goods area.

"You haven't cared a bit about Chie this entire time! I knew something was wrong!"

"Do you think someone of my stature can be bothered with that commoner? She's no prince, she's a weakling!"

"Where's the real Yukiko?"

Shadow Yukiko rushed him, grabbed him by the collar and flipped him hard onto his back.

Then, she secured her escape to the back room. That big TV everyone was using to travel to Inaba and back was still there. She'd hide there for the time being.

She wasn't prepared for what was waiting for her.

[] [] []

Souji was angry but all that anger was leading to fatigue and the result of fatigue was sleep. He slept most of the day away in fact; the lack of Shadow Yukiko put his mind at ease.

It began to rain.

His cell phone rang loud, causing him to nearly hit the ceiling.

"Um…hello?" he answered rather zombie-like.

There was nothing but static on the other line.

"…Hello? Hello?"

"Souji?" The voice was weak, so weak he couldn't hear anything after his name.

"Who is this?"

"Souji…don't come to Inaba. Please man."

Souji's heart stopped, it was Yosuke.

"Yosuke? What's going on?"

"Just don't…come back…I'm sorry man, I found out about Yukiko but…"

The call disconnected. What kind of a message was that? Had Yosuke really wanted him to stay out of Inaba he would have worded it differently. Souji grabbed his jacket. And a baseball bat from under the futon.

[] [] []

The TV world was quiet…and fog-free. Souji made his way through it without putting his glasses on at all.

When he found a way to Inaba, little had changed. He stepped out of a 60" television onto the tile floor of Junes. The music and jingles were playing on the loud speakers, but there was absolutely no people present to listen. The Junes Inaba was usually quiet, but not this quiet.

The sliding glass doors leading outside slowly creaked open. Souji was immediately smothered by thick fog. The sweat on his brow froze. This was it; the border between the Midnight Channel and reality had shattered. He wasn't standing in the Inaba he knew. He looked up at the sky; it was swirling with the colors black and red. Yes, this was anything but Inaba.

He ran around the Junes building, finding little more than nothing. The hills were quiet and the streets were empty. He jogged all the way to the shopping district; he used the main street because there were no cars hit him. There was a considerable amount of shadow hovering over the shopping district. The moment he passed Konishi Liquor it was like walking from day into night.

There was a monster sitting in the middle of the road, a shadow whose mere sight sent Souji reeling. It was in the shape of a large man in flowing robes that took up the whole street. He had a tall hat like the nobles in Japan's history and a head of hair as long as his robes.

Souji approached.

"Souji Seta," the shadow's voice was deep enough to vibrate the small stones at his feet, "I am finally graced with a face to put the name to."

The shadow faced him. His eyes were glowing and his mouth was decorated with fangs.

"Who are you?" Souji asked.

"I am a shadow."

The monster stood up, towering over Souji, "I am the product of this town you love so much. Of citizens who obsess over other people's pain rather than face their own. They all watch the news, soap operas and reality television, eager to see other people's pain and suffering while ignoring their own. I am the result of this town's ignorance of the truth."

There wasn't much Souji could do other than hold up his baseball bat. His friends were gone, he was alone.

"Go back to where you came from."

"I tire of being ignored. If this town's people had the courage to face their demons, I might not have come. But they didn't, and now they need to accept us or disappear."

Souji grinded his teeth and prepared for a fight that would most likely take his life.

"I have someone to thank for this Souji Seta, the girl who showed me the way over to your world."

The robbed shadow's hair began to move. He pulled from his robes a girl. It was Shadow Yukiko, unconscious.

"Yukiko!"

"This haughty but delicate little thing was quite courageous when she crossed into your world. And thanks to her breakthrough, we shadows no longer have to hide in fog."

The shadow threw Yukiko into Souji's arms. Moments later, the towering shadow also tossed Shadow Souji towards them.

"And now Souji, this is the end. You're no different from everyone else; you refuse to accept your true self."

The buildings all shook violently. Swirling clouds of darkness covered the robbed shadow's hands. Souji recognized the color; it was the color of Mudo magic.

Souji clang to Shadow Yukiko, but death never came. His opponent groaned in frustration. A young woman had cut off a part of his long hair with a katana. Souji didn't need more than a glance to know it was the real Yukiko.

Her clothing was torn and her hair was messy, but it was her alright.

"Souji!" she cried.

The robbed shadow before them showed off its sharp nails, "Amagi!"

"You have no idea how much trouble I'll be in when my grandfather realizes I stole his katana! Now come on! Show me how badly you want to stay in this world!"

"Ha! You both have no personas!" The massive shadow swung a paw at Yukiko but she cut through it like butter. Souji began to identify a problem with their opponent, he was so wrapped up in robes it was impossible to tell where its vital parts were.

There was nothing Souji loved more than his girlfriend's fiery attitude, but this wasn't a battle she could win on will power alone.

"Yukiko! Look out!"

Yukiko swung again and again. The shadow's hair coiled around her body and forcibly disarmed her.

"Behave yourself Yukiko-san, this is unbecoming of you."

Souji tried to swing his bat but he too was trapped in the monster's flowing hair. Unlike Yukiko however, Souji was being strangled.

The monster shadow bellowed, "No more! From either of you!"

Yukiko struggled against her bonds. Souji could only imagine how painful it was for her to watch her lover strangle to death.

"Souji! Souji-kun!"

Black consumed his vision.

[] [] []

When Souji came too he wasn't in Inaba, he was in a car. And he was no longer seeing black, he was seeing blue. He was in the velvet room.

Across from him was the all too familiar face of Igor, a short old man with a long nose and grin that could intimidate anyone.

"Are you startled to be here my boy?" said Igor.

"Yes. Am I…dead?"

"Of course not, but you _are_ unconscious. I bet you're wondering why I've called you here."

"Sure am considering I already fulfilled the contract I made with you."

"I have to say I was not expecting you to find yourself in this kind of situation again. Fate is funny, yes?"

Fate was cruel, but Souji shut up a listened to the rest of Igor's speech.

"It turns out your journey was not over like we thought, but that's no matter. I'm here to help."

"There's nothing you can do. This isn't like last time."

"On the contrary, it is. I'm not going to spoil this little appendix to our story with the solution though."

Igor snapped his boney fingers and presented Souji with a piece of paper.

"Allow me to show you another contract."

"Is this the solution? If I sign this will everything return to normal?"

"That all depends on you. By signing this contract you pledge to be honest with yourself. Subsequently, you also pledge to pursue what you truly desire."

Souji stared at the mystical paper before him. He had to pledge to be honest, huh? Souji thought about everything that had happened. He thought about Tokyo, college and Yukiko, both the real version and the shadow version. Honesty.

Souji gripped the floating pen beside the contract. He signed his name.

"Such a quick decision," said Igor with a sharp smile.

"I can't believe I didn't see it sooner," said Souji.

His vision began to break up, along with Igor's image.

"I have to say Souji," said Igor before vanishing, "I have never met a guest so strong and yet so fragile at the same time."

[] [] []

When Souji woke up, he was on the ground.

"Souji-kun! Souji-kun!"

Souji lifted his eyes to Yukiko's voice. But it wasn't Yukiko; it was her shadow. Nearby, Shadow Souji and the real Yukiko did all they could to keep the robbed shadow at bay.

"I was so worried!"

"Wow. You really do care for me don't you?"

Shadow Yukiko wiped some tears from her eyes, "Yes. If only you'd care for me back. I'm…sorry for starting all of this."

"That's okay. Now, how about we end it?"

Shadow Souji was kicked out of the fight and landed nearby, "I'd like to make my peace now."

Souji laughed, which Shadow Yukiko naturally found strange.

"Did you expect this to happen when you first came over?"

Her expression said it all. The real Yukiko was falling back; it looked like none of them stood a chance.

Souji stepped up to the big shadow and hoped it would listen, "If you are so concerned about the truth I'll spell it out for you. I'm scared of Yukiko. She's always intimidated me. It took everything I had to ask her to move in with me, and even then I was still scared."

Souji wondered what Yukiko thought of that, but he wasn't ready to face her. She put a hand on his shoulder, "Okay. I'll come clean too. I don't want to return to Inaba, I want to live with Souji in Tokyo."

She sighed like she was about to eat something terrible, "And yes, I do like to come off as a perfect woman, I guess my mom had more influence over me than I like to admit."

The shadow grumbled, which sounded like thunder due to its size, "I see there are at least two people in this world willing to face the truth."

Souji grinned, "You have no idea."

He and Yukiko snapped their fingers and became enveloped in wind.

"All right," Shadow Yukiko laughed, "You win Souji-kun. But if you ever get tired of that uptight poster child for femininity, call me anytime."

She turned into a tarot card. Shadow Souji whistled, "Nice knowing you Amagi-san keep him in line okay?"

He too turned into a tarot card.

"Persona!" yelled Souji and Yukiko in unison. Yukiko's persona, Amaterasu, flew high above her head while Izanagi flew above Souji.

"What?" bellowed the shadow, "But we're in the real world!"

It was surprised? Thanks to shadows like it, the line between the Midnight Channel and reality was perpetually blurred.

"If you think I'm intimidated…" the shadow began. Souji cut it off, "Go back to your world!"

The shadow roared, "That won't change anything! You can't ignore us forever! How long will it be until your own shadows return to you? Humans are incapable of accepting who they really are!"

Souji and Yukiko stood their ground.

Finally, the shadow gave up, "As you wish, but you're only delaying the inevitable. We'll meet again."

The shadow wrapped itself up in its robes and disappeared into a ball of swirling shadow. The display was powerful enough to blow both Souji and his girlfriend back, but when they opened their eyes again, Inaba was back to normal.

[] [] []

4/12

The last train to Kyoto was moving out with its passengers.

Yosuke hung his head out the window, "Damn it!" He pulled his head back in and yelled at all his vacation-dressed friends, "Well this is a disaster! I told Souji and Yukiko this train left at 9:00am sharp! Damn it!"

"Did you call them?" asked Chie.

Yosuke pulled out his phone and began to dial.

"You know, maybe senpai made other plans," mused Kanji.

"They better not have!" Yosuke finally got Souji's call music, which sounded a lot like the music from a video he'd been playing called _Catherine_.

"Hello, this is Souji."

"Souji! Where are you and Yukiko! You've missed the train!"

"Oh, um, about that. We're already at the hotel in Kyoto."

"Seriously?"

Yosuke heard Yukiko's voice in the background, "The hotel clerk is old and hard of hearing so speak up when you get here."

"Oh," said Chie casually, "They're already there. Cool." Her face suddenly changed, "Wait a second, they're already there? _Alone_?"

Yosuke tried to think of a good way to phrase it, "Souji? Why did you two decided to get there early?"

"No reason."

Yosuke heard the sound of running water, "Souji? Is that the shower?"

Again he heard Yukiko in the background, "Ouch, too hot, too hot."

"We have to go Yosuke, let's say I have a contract to fulfill. See you here!"

"Souji wait!"

The call disconnected. Yosuke could feel the intense stares of all his friends. He said the only thing he could, "Well…King Moron is turning in his grave right now."


End file.
